The Lost Boy
by thelittlepixie
Summary: At 17, Bella returns to Forks to live with her father. Her last visit 4 years earlier ended abruptly after an incident in the woods involving Charlie's mysterious new foster child; Edward Meyers, the boy with no memory found wandering in the forest. B/E
1. Chapter 1

_I've not been writing in a while and I'm still currently working on The Secret which has been on hiatus._

_This is my new fic, I hope you enjoy it._

_All human, romance, hurt & comfort, angst, mystery. Rating M._

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE LOST BOY<strong>_

_At 17, Bella returns to Forks to live with her father after a long separation. Her last visit 4 years earlier ended abruptly after an incident in the woods involving Charlie's mysterious new foster child and herself. Edward Meyers, the boy with no memory found wandering in the Olympic Forest. What will happen when the two finally reunite? And who really is the Lost Boy of Forks?_

_I do not own the characters of Twilight, I just like to play with them._

_Pixie_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Remember Me<strong>

It has been four years since I'd last seen him. Four long years of wondering what he'd be like, if he'd changed over that time, whether he'd remember what occurred in the forest that night when we were both only thirteen years old. The night he'd left me there in the darkness, abandoning me, leaving me sobbing in the freezing rain with bruised lips and sore wrists.

_I pushed him too far that night, trying to discover the truth. He was so angry with me and I was equally furious with him. But I was so close to the truth and he knew it. _

_He screamed at me to stop asking, stop pushing. He yelled for me to 'Stop... just stop!" _

_But I didn't stop, I screamed back at him until I finally yielded; he gave me no choice, silencing me with his mouth._

_But I think he remembered something, he was scared. He ran._

_He abandoned me. Then I was the one who was scared._

Would he mention that night to me? _Would I?_

Or would he just pierce my eyes with that fierce green stare of his that I remembered so vividly with shame and fear? Just like he'd done when they'd found me lost in the dark forest and brought me home to Charlie. Would he stand there begging me with those hypnotic green eyes to remain silent, to keep his secrets and save him from the fate he'd succumb to if I'd utter the truth of his actions to my father?

I closed my eyes briefly, sighing deeply. Willing my erratic heat beat to _please slow down._The repetitive rain pounding against the car window as we drove.

"Don't be nervous Bella, _please..._Edward feels as anxious as you do I promise. Having you both under the one roof again is going to be a little strange for everyone. But there is no reason for either of you to feel awkward or uncomfortable." Charlie's voice was quietly concerned as he tried to reassure me.

I opened my eyes, glancing over at him, giving a chaste smile.

"I'm not nervous...just tired. The flight, the move in general, I'm just digesting everything...I promise I'm okay with this. I was the one who wanted to come back, to live here remember? It was _my decision_." my voice sounding even and confident.

It was the middle of a damp cold February. I'd just flown across the country from my home in Phoenix, Arizona leaving my ditzy and somewhat featherbrained mother to enjoy wedded bliss with her new husband. I'd made the decision that had been itching in the back of my heart to return here to Forks, to rainy Washington State and live with my father Charlie and ...Edward.

Edward Meyers..., well that's what his name was now. No one really found out what his real name was; his surname at least. All he could remember was 'Edward'. That was the only thing he ever remembered.

_They found him in the Forest, at the time it made the local and state news here. Boy with no memory found wandering deep within the Olympic National Park, near Meyers Ridge. They said it was a miracle he was alive at all, they had no idea how long he'd been out there. I was still 12 years old at the time. At home with Renee, my mother when she received the call from Charlie about what had happened.__Charlie was one of the first people who were there for Edward when they found him.__Local Quileute's, from the nearby Reservation discovered him in the forest wandering like a lost soul. He didn't know who he was, how he got there, what had happened to him, how long he'd been surviving. He was emaciated, his clothes were torn, and he was very frightened and confused. When they got him to the hospital and he began to receive treatment they discovered that he had amnesia. There was evidence of resent head trauma, there was still dried blood in his filthy hair but no one knew the cause. The local newspaper ran a story on the incident. They called him 'The Lost Boy of Forks"._

_Charlie was assigned to the case. From the beginning he was heavily involved, he seemed to have taken more than professional interest in the 'Lost Boy'. No one seemed to have reported him missing; no one ever came forward to claim him. Charlie and his colleagues tried to make sense of the mystery surrounding Edward but at every turn they came up with nothing. There were plenty of theories, some more sinister than others. Truth was no one knew the truth. Nobody knew what really happened to Edward, whether it was sinister or just a simple accident. A couple of months later Charlie was made his temporary guardian. I didn't understand the details of how it came about at the time. I was still young and naive. But it had something to do with Charlie being friends with the Cullen's. The local doctor and his wife who were also foster parents. They were extremely well respected in the community and had a lot of connections. Apparently Charlie had unbeknown to anyone taken an interest in fostering himself and with their help had applied to take on Edward and his temporary guardianship had been granted by the state. Temporary eventually turned into permanent._

_Like I said, I didn't pay attention to the details. Edward was to start his life over, rebuild from having no memory of who he used to be. It was over 8 months later that I would first meet Edward, the summer we were both 13, well assumed he was 13 and I was to stay in Forks for my annual holiday. The last time I was ever in Forks..._

Charlie lifted one of his hands from the wheel to briefly rub a palm over his mouth, the bristles of his moustache making a soft scratching sound as he did so.

"Hmmm" he breathed out, contemplating my words.

"It's just been a long time, maybe I'm nervous too. I just want you both to get along. Last time you were here it was so different, it was all new. Edward was still trying to settle, to get his bearings...it was a difficult time for him. I know you both were kind of forced together and expected to be comfortable with one another, I know that you were never happy about the situation..."

"Dad...!" I interrupted his musing.

"That's not why I didn't want to be here" I gestured out the blurry rain soaked window, shades of green and brown passing in a rush of rural Washington State, large imposing trees of the forest that consumed the land like a rash.

"You never wanted to come back after I took him in, you never wanted to visit...I blamed myself. I didn't want you to feel like you weren't welcome..."

"Dad"

"_Please..._" I cut him off a little forcefully.

"I was thirteen; I was a moody hormonal teenager who wanted to be with her mom and not a house full of males who would not be able to assist me in the day to day trials and tribulations of a growing teenage girl! No offence dad but I don't think you would have coped to well with certain things..."

Charlie caught my eye briefly and slightly uncomfortably, he caught on quickly thank god at what I was insinuating.

"Mom was there when I needed mom time. You had your plate full. _Edward._.."

My voice caught in my throat unexpectedly when I said his name aloud, I coughed quickly to disguise the unexpected slip of my true feelings.

"Edward..." I continued more confidently, "he needed you more, you both needed time alone together to get to know each other, for him to trust you and be there for him. You needed each other and I didn't want to ...to get in the way. That's all it was!" I insisted.

"You still could have visited us..." he muttered quietly.

A wave of guilt washed over me at his words.

"I just wanted you both to be happy, me being around...would just have mixed things up" I finished.

"I thought perhaps you were upset with me. That you thought I'd replaced you somehow!" Charlie confessed soberly.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably at my father's candidness. This was probably the most adult conversation we'd ever had with one another. His eyes remained fixed on the road though and I preferred it that way.

"I never thought that, what you did...wanting to foster, I always thought that was an amazing thing you did."

Charlie turned, giving me a quick glance. It was hard to read the expression on his face but his eyes were warm. A moment later he was concentrating on the road before him again.

"You've grown into an intelligent young woman Bella, I feel like I've missed out not seeing you all these years, talking on the phone it's not the same but I'm glad you're here now. You're not my little girl anymore are you?" sounding melancholy.

"I'm forever thirteen in your head, aren't I?" I questioned teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you are kid..." he grinned.

"Wait till Edward see's you, he won't believe you're the clumsy, curious little girl he saw last time you were here".

"Um, let's not get ahead of ourselves...I'm still kinda clumsy" I joked.

Charlie grinned briefly at my words.

"Well, Edwards, he's definitely not the same frightened lost boy that he was back then. He's come a long way".

_He was so lost...poor lost Edward. His intense green eyes would pierce you as if he was begging you to take him home, to make him remember. His features would take your breath away, he had a beautiful face and he fascinated me. I'd never seen anyone who looked like that before. He was frightened and wary of everything. And he would barely talk to me. He didn't like me being there. When I'd get too close or try to talk to him when we were alone his frightened gaze would turn fierce, warning me to back off and I always had. His fierce eyes were biting and intimidated me. He clung to Charlie like a life line and there was I getting in the way. It hurt. I wanted him to not see me as a threat, but then I realised that was exactly what I was to him, especially after I followed him into the woods that last day._

"I'm glad I've got Edward to keep an eye on you when I'm busy at the station because I have a feeling the young men in Forks are going to be noticing you" he said gravely.

_What? _Oh Charlie.

"I don't think so Dad, besides I'm not interested in dating." I shuddered at the thought.

No guys were interested in me back in Phoenix so why would it be any different here? I was a plain Jane, always had been.

I'd been a gangly thin girl. I hadn't grown much vertically over the years. I was barely over 5'2. I'd filled out a little, though still slim but I most definitely had curves now. My hair was long and dark, a mixture of chestnut and warm shades of brown. I had Charlie's dark chocolate eyes and pale white skin. I didn't tan easily but I kind of liked that I was different from everyone else in Phoenix.

"And since when was Edward my guardian?" I probed.

It was clear Charlie had got an idea into his head pre my arrival; did he see Edward as taking on the role of 'protective sibling'? I couldn't imagine him like that in a million years. And he certainly didn't act like my sibling when we were last alone together.

I swallowed hard, trying to suppress the memory. Bruised lips, sore wrists...his eyes were fervent green, fierce, raw.

We were barely into our teens then. We were strangers really, yet... I bit my lip as I remembered that kiss. My first kiss! It wasn't how I'd imagined it would be.

"Edward's very mature, I'm so proud of what he's achieved. He promised me he'd keep an eye on things when I wasn't around and I'm glad of that to be honest." Charlie chuckled, his eyes drifted to me briefly again.

"You're a beauty; you inherited your looks from your mom. I remember what teenage boys are like, I used to be one" he laughed.

I felt my cheeks blaze. This was humiliating.

"You don't need to worry about boys Dad" I groaned. "I'm the epitome of ordinary".

"I wish that were the case" he sighed. "You are going to give me grey hair when the boys start knocking on the front door to ask you out, I'm not cut out for that stuff. You're my little girl and here you are sitting next to me and I ask myself where did all the years go?"

"You're wrong." I accused.

"Oh am I now?" Charlie challenged.

"Well, because I'm pretty sure I can see a few grey hairs already on that head of yours from where I'm sitting" I teased.

Charlie let out a loud bellowing laugh, it was infectious and it had been too long since I'd seen him laugh like that.

"Hey look, there's the house up ahead."

He shouted out excitedly as he noticed the modest white house.

I caught sight of it; it looked the same as I remembered, nestled next to the surrounding woods, just on the outskirts of Forks. The lone little white house, kitchen, living room, two bedrooms...

Two bedrooms! Shit!

"Dad, where am I going to sleep?" I barked out suddenly.

Shit the sleeping arrangements. Why had I not thought of that? Last time I visited Edward slept on the sofa in the living room. I took my old bedroom which he had been using himself. And I knew from Charlie telling me over the years that Edward had moved into my bedroom permanently in my absence. _Obviously..!_It was his room now and there was going to be three of us living here now.

"Relax Bella..., you think I'd make you share a room with Edward?" he laughed in amusement.

I looked at him incredulously. Sharing with Edward? _Christ!_There was a thought.

"I finally got around to having that loft conversion done; remember I was talking about it?"

_No..._I would have remembered him mentioning that. Had he?

"I finally got organised knowing you were moving up here permanently. You remember Esme Cullen? She organised it. She works in interior design and had a friend who could do it for me for a reasonable price. They did an amazing job. Wait until you see it, was just finished last week. Edward has already moved his stuff into his new room."

"New room?" I asked confused.

The loft! It's been converted into a third bedroom, Edwards's room. He wanted it that way, said you should have your old room back."

"He did?"

The cruiser pulled up into the driveway and Charlie switched the engine off. The sudden silence seemed to stun me as I stared at the front door of the house.

I swallowed hard, my mouth dry, still trying to digest Charlie's words while anticipation ate away at my insides.

I even felt light headed. My eyes were burning into that door.

Charlie shifted next to me.

"What's wrong Bells?" noticing the odd expression on my face.

_Where was he?_ Why hadn't he come out yet?

"Oh right!" Charlie seemed to realise.

"Edward's not home. He thought he'd give you some space to settle in, he's out with friends for the day" he explained.

My body seemed to sink into the seat as I exhaled dramatically.

"I thought you said you weren't nervous?" Charlie asked suspiciously. "I mean I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Bells, this is your home too you know!"

"It's just been such a long time since I last saw him, that's all? I'm just wondering what he's like now." I confessed biting my lip.

I jumped slightly when Charlie's warm hand came into contact with my knee.

"Hey kid, its okay. You're going to get on great with Edward. He's a good person, very intelligent and responsible. He's a quiet soul, hasn't got a bad bone in his body. You are very alike; you will both be just fine."

My heart twisted at Charlie's words. The way he described Edward was the way a loving and proud father would talk of his pride and joy. And I was so very glad that Charlie and Edward had each other over these years. The thought of Charlie being alone and the idea of Edward going to some other family just didn't seem right. It was like it was fate that brought them together. Charlie got the son he always wanted and Edward found someone to care for him as if he was their own flesh and blood.

Poor Edward, I couldn't even comprehend what he'd been through over these years. What it must have been like for him?

I always knew I'd made the right decision that day. Not to tell Charlie the real reason I had been lost in the forest. It hadn't been an accident. I'd not got lost while exploring. If Charlie knew Edward had been to blame and that he'd left me there then his life with Charlie would never have come to pass. I don't think Charlie would have ever forgiven him.

I'd lied for Edward. I'd lied because those green eyes begged me to lie.

"Guess I should start unloading the car and get unpacked" I sighed, changing the subject.

"That sounds like a plan" he agreed.

It was nearly six in the evening. Charlie had told me that he'd ordered pizza for dinner, I'd offered to cook but he seemed abhorred by the suggestion. Telling me how exhausted I must be and that he would organise dinner. Even if that meant picking up the phone and having someone deliver the goods.

I was tired. I'd unpacked my last suitcase; I'd brought three large ones. Mom gave me a check worth a considerable amount of money before we'd parted ways, telling me to spend it on some new clothes and things for my fresh start. I think it was really because she couldn't be bothered organising to have the rest of my belongings sent up to Washington State. That and maybe she felt guilty about me leaving to begin with. Her new husband had a very well paid job. And they were going to be moving into a nice new house together. So money wasn't really an issue for her. I had a sneaky suspicion that she also thought that Charlie was living in some kind of bachelor type clutter and disarray with Edward.

That couldn't have been further from the truth. The house was in great shape, better than I ever remembered. The inside was very tidy and organised. It had been redecorated, yet still seemed homely. A new kitchen had been fitted; Charlie explained that Edward and he had made some changes over the years. Even the outside of the house seemed to have a recent coat of pristine white paint. I think Renee would have fainted from shock if she'd seen it for herself.

Even my bedroom, which only just last week had been Edwards seemed to have received a little makeover. Charlie had Esme Cullen give it the once over before my arrival. She'd had it redecorated, the walls were painted sage green, and there were some nice photos on the walls of what looked like parts of the Olympic Forest. She'd even organised new bedding and I worried how much money Charlie had spent on my pending arrival.

My bedroom used to be lilac and I wondered what color Edward had changed it to in my absence?

I lay on my bed and imagined him lying here. It was the same bed. I recognised it. The mattress was obviously new though, it was springy and firm.

"What's Edwards new bedroom like?" I'd asked Charlie.

He'd told me to have Edward show me himself when he eventually got home.

The new spiral staircase at the end of the hall next to my room seemed to beckon to me.

"I'm not going into his room uninvited Bella..., man has to have his privacy" Charlie had explained.

Maybe that's how their relationship worked so well. They were both very private and respected that about each other.

Dinner was good. Why did pizza always hit just the right spot? I wolfed mine down not that Charlie really noticed as he seemed to inhale his.

"So where did Edward go today?" I asked Charlie as I did the dishes. He sat at the kitchen table finishing off a beer.

"He's with the Cullen kids; he's good friends with them. They have a lot in common" he explained.

That's right, the Cullen's were foster parents too though I think they also adopted. Charlie had tried to adopt Edward but it was Edward himself who had refused. The reason being that he truly believed that his family was out there somewhere and he didn't want to give up hope that one day someone would look for him. I think at the time it had broken Charlie's heart but their arrangement worked despite things. At the end of the day Charlie was Edwards's father and they both knew that. Edward also knew if the adoption went ahead then he'd be Edward Swan. I had to agree with Edward on that one. It didn't seem right that we share the same last name, not because I was being jealous and possessive of Charlie it was more to do with the fact that I didn't see Edward as my brother. That's not who he was to me. Your brother didn't pin you against a tree by the wrists and nip at your lips before pushing his tongue between them..._still so vivid_.

I jumped as the wet glass I was placing on the worktop slipped between my fingers and clanged on the hard floor. Unbelievably it didn't shatter, opting to roll across the linoleum until it stopped at the pair of large converse sneakers by the door.

"Jesus...Bella. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Charlie chocked as he coughed up the beer that got caught in the back of his throat.

My heart pounded and my eyes remained frozen on the floor. I stared at the glass and the worn black sneakers that hadn't been there a moment before. Pale long fingers reached around the wet glass picking it up, my eyes following as I took in the long, long denim encased legs, then hips, a dark t-shirt hung lose at the waist.

My eye's continued their journey upwards while the glass remained in his long fingered hand around his middle.

I took in his abdomen, his wide muscular chest that seemed to rise and fall rapidly, his broad manly shoulders, his neck, Adams apple bobbing, his...oh my god...his jaw!

I think I licked my lips.

I closed my eyes briefly as if mentally trying to prepare myself for the inevitable and then I opened them. His chiselled face, his sharp cheeks, his wild bronze hair, it was like a sensory overload.

Edward's potent green gaze penetrated me, he was more beautiful or handsome than I ever could have imagined.

Charlie had emailed photos but none were recent.

Before me stood a man, the most heart rendering beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes upon. His eyes were the same, ancient green eyes. And I still felt it, how can someone be so fascinating yet terrifying all at once.

His eyes sharpened on me like he could read my thoughts. And I knew that he still had secrets and he frightened me. I don't know why but he always had. That wasn't the worst part though because the worst part was I liked it.

"Hello Bella..." a deep, confident voice welcomed.

A sharp audible gasp was the only response I could reciprocate with.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's chapter 1. I didn't want to give too much away to begin with. Now where's the fun in that? So what exactly happened in the forest between 13 year old Bella and Edward? Who is Edward really? What is the truth behind his mysterious past and why does he have no memory? What is the relationship between them or what will it be?<em>

_And I've not even mentioned the sleepwalking... all in good time._

_All will be answered eventually, so please keep reading and review. I'd be happy to answer any of your questions and would love to hear from you._

_Pixie_


	2. Lure Me

**Chapter 2 – Lure Me**

Before me stood a man, the most heart rendering beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes upon. His eyes were the same, ancient green eyes. And I still felt it, how can someone be so fascinating yet terrifying all at once.

His eyes sharpened on me like he could read my thoughts. And I knew that he still had secrets and he frightened me. I don't know why but he always had. That wasn't the worst part though because the worst part was I liked it.

"Hello Bella..." a deep, confident voice welcomed.

A sharp audible gasp was the only response I could reciprocate with.

* * *

><p>I stared, just stared! My wide unblinking eyes seemed to be locked to his.<p>

Green, it had been so long since those hypnotic green eyes had looked into mine. They had remained unchanged over the years. Exactly how I'd remembered. Yet the rest of him_ had _changed. Drastically he had changed. He was a man now. A very tall, athletic, broad shouldered, strong jawed, absolutely fucking beautiful man! And I felt small. Then I felt the fear.

I was vaguely aware that my mouth was still parted and I was sure I still hadn't taken a breath.

_He had remained silent. _

"Bella...?" Charlie's confused tone finally broke me from my Edward induced trance.

I inhaled sharply, my lungs finally realising that in order to breathe I would have to draw in actual breath.

"Are you okay?" Charlie continued, he sounded concerned.

It took all my effort to pull my eyes from his and turn to my father. He was still sitting at the table, leaning towards me with confusion etched across his face at my odd behaviour.

"Fine" I mumbled; no volume in my voice. Edward's eyes seemingly sucked all the energy from my body.

I coughed in an attempt to clear the imaginary frog in my throat.

"Fine Dad" I assured, my voice sounding a little clearer.

"So, guess it's been a while for you two then?" Charlie nodded towards the door and my eyes followed of their own accord and I found myself staring at him again.

He had remained still, like a statue. Edward was silently studying me. I felt my skin prickle; it felt so odd to be under his scrutiny once again. Having Edward look at me like he did, I had to regain some kind of control over the situation. I felt weak. This is not how I wanted to be with him. Not after how we had left things last time. I had no idea how he felt about me, whether he still hated me, resented me, or maybe... I bit my lip remembering what it felt like to have someone kiss you.

Edwards's eyes fell to my lips briefly, before his stare tightened and his brows furrowed.

I wondered what he was thinking.

"Look at you two all grown up" Charlie chuckled.

It was Edward who glanced at Charlie this time, giving him an amused smile and I was fixated on it.

"Well it has been four years" he said lightly to my father.

Hearing his deep voice again made my stomach roll over. Oh god, he really was a man now. Long gone was that boy who wandered from the woods. He had a proud, confident stance about him, like he was sure of himself, like he knew himself well. This was a new concept to me.

"You are very quiet Bella" Charlie noted.

I looked between them, my father and Edward. He still held the glass within his tight grasp. His perfect long fingers clasped around it. I wondered briefly why he hadn't put it down.

_Pull it together Bella._

"Just been a long day." I assured. Then I stole a glance at him again, I was very aware that I'd not acknowledged Edward's greeting yet.

"Hello Edward, it's...it's been a while" I stumbled.

I felt foolish. Weak even. When we met again I wanted to be confident and right now I felt overwhelmed.

If he had noticed my dazed and subordinate behaviour around him he didn't show it. Instead Edward smiled directly at me, but it didn't reach his eyes and I knew then and there it was for Charlie's benefit. With regards to his true feelings on my return, Edward was giving nothing away.

I noticed my heart beat was pounding and was acutely aware that it was because of Edward's hidden agenda.

"You've changed" he noted.

"So have you" as I briefly examined him once more.

The air in the room seemed to close in on us. I was beginning to feel very claustrophobic.

He nodded in agreement.

"You're hair is longer" he mused.

"Um..." I looked down at my wavy mahogany locks that hung just below the curve of my breasts, unconsciously grabbing a chunk of it with my right hand and giving it a tug.

"Yeah, I guess..." as I struggled to remember how long my hair had been last time he saw me. When I glanced up again his focus was on my right hand. His eyes shifted lower, left then right and I felt my face flush when I realised which part of my body he was subtly scrutinizing.

"You've both changed a lot" Charlie acknowledged "You've both grown up and look at the two of you, god I feel old" he laughed.

Thankful for Charlie's interruption I took the chance to take a long needed deep breath. I snuck a quick glance at Edward and he was no longer assessing my new curves and I swallowed hard.

Yes, I was most definitely no longer a girl, physically that is! Emotionally, well, considering the only boy who'd ever kissed me was the thirteen year old version of the daunting man in front of me.

"You're face is still young" Edward said unexpectedly, his own was relaxed still giving nothing away.

"It is?" I asked surprised.

I didn't know whether to take his comment as a compliment or an insult. I felt myself shrink before him. He was very tall and so overwhelmingly confident. Nothing like he used to be. My nerves began to build again.

Edward seemed to sense my body language.

"Yes, you're still innocent looking" he said in almost a whisper.

I gulped. 'Innocent looking' what did that mean? Did he know? Could he know that he was the only one that I'd ever let touch me or did he mean that I just looked young for my age?

He was confusing. _That trait had not changed_.

Charlie chuckled at our interaction and got up dumping his empty beer in the bin before grabbing another from the fridge.

"Well I'm definitely not thirteen anymore" I said a little too curtly at Edward.

"No, _we_ definitely are not!" his eyes narrowed.

That was it! That one word "we" and I knew it, I knew he was referring to "us" or more specifically what happened between "us". I don't know how I knew it but I just did and I swallowed hard.

I felt my hands sweating and the urge to rub them on something suddenly consumed me, so I dragged my palms down the front of my denims.

Edward's eye's of course followed, as he took in my slender legs.

"Are you still clumsy?"

That question caught me by surprise.

"Um, I'm…not really, I mean, sometimes" I stuttered.

I wanted to roll my eyes. Whatever the hell was going on here between us Edward was winning and I felt like an idiot.

The corner of his mouth turned up crookedly just ever so slightly.

I was suddenly furious at him and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"I may trip occasionally but I certainly don't go wandering anymore, especially into the woods! I think I learnt my lesson there" I bit back at him.

My skin prickled up my neck and I knew there was probably an angry flush there.

Edward's mouth parted in a silent 'o' and he momentarily looked like he'd been slapped across the face.

Charlie stopped shuffling around behind me at the fridge and I knew my words had caught them both off guard.

The story that I'd told at the time and I say story because it is a complete work of fiction. Was I wandered into the forest and got lost. I was stuck out there in the cold darkness, absolutely terrified for the entire night. I wasn't found until the next morning. For a thirteen year old city girl it was traumatizing. At least that was my explanation for Charlie to want to go immediately home to Phoenix and to my mother. I had refused to discuss the ordeal and refused to return to Forks. Nobody talked about it as a result. It was therefore very taboo subject.

"Bells..." I heard Charlie whisper behind me, he sounded confused, maybe a little worried at the mere mention of it.

I was still focused on Edward and for the first time since he'd walked in the room I saw something very familiar in his eyes; 'fear'.

"Dad, do you want that last slice of pizza before I throw it away?" I asked quickly, changing the subject entirely.

"Um, no...I'm good" he sighed scratching his face and appearing at my side.

"Edward, have you eaten?" Charlie asked, going along with the sudden change in conversation.

Thank god for Charlie.

"Yes. I ate earlier" he seemed to have made a quick recovery from my taunt. The mask had returned.

I turned my back on him and walked to the table grabbing what was left of the pizza box and throwing it in the bin. I heard Edward approach the sink next to me and place the glass I had dropped earlier on the counter.

"Well, I'm going to head up to my room Charlie" he was right beside me now as he attempted to excuse himself from the room or more likely me. His close proximity made me want to shudder as my skin prickled again. After four years of separation the mysterious Edward Meyres still had the same affect on me.

"Okay son" Charlie acknowledged, as he sat back down at the table with his new beer.

"It's good to see you again Bella" Edward confessed beside me.

But I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I still busied myself around fridge, attempting to look like I was doing something.

Truth was I don't think I could look him in the eye.

I nodded, picking up a dishcloth and wiping the kitchen counter.

Edward walked towards the door, but just before he got through it Charlie halted him.

"Hang on Edward. Take Bella with you, she was asking to see your room earlier".

Fuck!

I rolled my eyes and then I turned around to face them both.

Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"She did?" it almost sounded like an accusation but Charlie didn't notice.

"Yep, take her on up the stairs and hang out for a while. I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do".

"Dad it's okay, another time. Edward's busy." I smiled anxiously at my father.

"No! Now is fine with me." Edward interrupted.

My eye's flickered to his as he focused on me intensely, his eyes suddenly a little fiercer.

_What was he up to?_

"Put that cloth down Bells and on you go!" Charlie verbally pushed me.

Edward brought the palm of his hand to rub around the back of his neck as if to ease some sudden tension there. Then he waited calmly for me by the door. My feet however felt like they were cemented to the floor.

"Are you sure?" I breathed to Edward.

Almost wishing he'd retract his invitation.

"Of course", sounding exquisitely polite.

He waited for my approach before walking out the doorway and heading up the stairs. He didn't stop to check whether I had continued to follow him though. It was as if he knew I could not resist it, as if I had no will power of my own.

As we ascended the stairs I had the most wonderful view of his strong muscular back, long, long legs and denim covered ass.

Fuck he looked so good. I bit my lip the entire way.

Next we got to the end of the hall upstairs and then up the new spiral staircase. There was a door at the top, Edward turned the handle and entered. He disappeared inside and I paused on the threshold ominously.

I took a deep long breath. This would be it.

This would be the very first time we'd been alone together in four long years and I was utterly terrified.

"_Stop it, stop it" he cried. "I don't know...I can't remember!" he grabbed his wild bronze hair and tugged on it sharply. Closing his eyes hard he let out a frustrated scream._

"_Don't do that. I know you remember, you said something to me when you were asleep. Don't you remember?" I begged._

"Bella" Edward called out sharply from inside the room.

I jumped, shaking my head from the brief memory.

I pushed the door open with a trembling hand and stepped inside after him.

He had his back to me, standing at the sloped wall on the other side of the room, seemingly transfixed with his astoundingly large collection of CD's.

I took the opportunity to survey his domain.

The room was larger than I'd expected. The ceiling was tented, giving the room a cosy feel to it. I'd expected low ceilings but there was a lot of height, enough for a 6ft something Edward to walk around without hunching over.

The light was dim inside, just a couple of lamps. The walls were dark, they looked black and there were a couple of large sky lights that looked out on to the back yard.

Edward's bed was tucked in the corner of the room. It was large but just a box, no headboard. His bedding was black with lush warm cold patterns through it. His carpet was the same warm cold color. The furniture was black, low and modern looking. An entire side of the room was stacked with CDs and books. There was an expensive looking stereo next to them. Finally there was a desk, a laptop sitting closed on top of it. A couple of bean bags were scattered across the floor. The room was very tidy.

"Is it what you imagined it would look like?" he questioned.

I glanced up at him he'd turn to face me now, his features where hard to make out in the dim light. I wondered how long he'd watch me analyze his room.

"I don't know" I replied, "I guess I didn't know what to expect."

"Hmmm" he sighed.

I felt awkward standing there in his private space.

"Can I ask you a question?" suddenly feeling a little braver, perhaps because I couldn't make out his fierce green eyes.

"Of course, but whether I answer is another matter!" he warned calmly.

I steadied myself and stood my ground.

"Why did you change rooms, why didn't you just keep your old one downstairs? I mean, it wasn't my room anymore"

"Yes it was!" he snapped back abruptly.

I took a step back, not expecting it.

I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

Edward sighed almost frustrated by my reaction.

"It was always your room, even if you weren't here. It's where you should be, where you belong" he muttered quietly.

"Oh" his words were actually comforting and I was surprised by it.

"Are you going to sit down or are you going to just stand there?" Edward questioned quietly.

"Um...where am I allowed to sit?" I sounded nervous.

"Wherever you want?" he shrugged.

I glanced at his large bed and I knew that is where I wanted to sit but I moved towards one of the beanbags on the floor and sat there instead. Because actually sitting on his bed seemed incredibly intimate to me, like I was crossing some line.

Edward watched me carefully, before staring at his bed as if he knew that's where I was thinking of sitting, he approached it slowly kicking off his sneakers as he went then sat down, leaning back on the heels of his hands and focusing all his concentration on me.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like the longest two or three minutes of my life. He said absolutely nothing, just studied me with the oddest look in his eyes, eyes which were very dark, calculating even.

I started to fidget under his stare, wanting to look away but unable to. I thought he'd put on some music but he'd opted for uncomfortable silence. Maybe this is what he wanted, to torture me.

I bit my lip and once again, the action seemed to distract him. He freed my eyes from his own as they fell to my mouth.

"Why did you come back?" he whispered, his voice was very low and gravely.

"Are you angry that I came back?" I breathed, refusing to answer him.

He smirked.

I shook my head, confused. He was so unpredictable.

"Do you think that I hate you Bella?" he demanded in a harsh whisper.

It was as if we were playing a cryptic game of interrogation but not actually getting anywhere.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come up here" I shuddered.

I didn't know what to say to him. Edward was so elusive, so mysterious to me. I was undeniably frightened by him; he made me feel, I don't know, helpless maybe, at his mercy?

"Perhaps" he replied.

I felt lost in this situation.

"Do you want me to leave?" god I sounded so weak and pathetic I wanted to slap myself, almost as if I was begging him.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions Bella?" he challenged.

My stomach rolled over again. Why did it thrill me when he said my name in his deep adult voice?

Because he's a man now Bella, because he's no longer that thirteen your old boy and he could overpower you if he wanted to.

"Only if you answer mine" I gulped.

"So we are bargaining now?" he laughed lightly.

I was utterly transfixed. My eyes wanted to drink up his handsome masked features that never gave away a thing.

I couldn't get over how fucking confident he was.

"You've changed" I sighed.

"Sometimes things happen and you have no option but to change" he said suddenly very serious.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, I opened my mouth to say something else but the words were lost to me.

"What for?" he seemed to growl.

_I don't know...for being here, for coming back, for following you that night into the forest, for upsetting you for making accusations, for pushing you too far!_

_For making you..._

I opened my mouth but I still couldn't speak.

Edward seemed to be breathing faster, heavier now. It was audible. I couldn't tell if it was because he was angry with me or it was for another reason.

"How much do you remember?" he demanded.

He was being very vague; we could have been discussing a number of things that had happened over the course of my last two days here.

"I remember everything Edward" I gasped.

His eyes seemed on fire now. They were blazing.

"_Do you?_ Do you think about it? Do you _think about everything_ that you remember?" he ground out.

"I'm not even sure what we are talking about here" I backtracked.

He leaned further forward almost over me as I sat on the floor beneath him, he was shaking his head at me and my heart was racing. He clenched his jaw.

"Is that the way you want to do this?" he threatened quietly.

I leaned back into the beanbag.

"Do what? What are we doing?" I asked frantically.

"Playing games" he growled.

"I think I got my answer" I said weakly.

"What answer is that Bella?" he challenged, tilting his beautiful fierce face to the side curiously.

"You're angry that I came back!" I shuddered before inhaling sharply.

Edward said nothing; all I could hear was his short sharp breathing through his nose.

"You don't know anything Bella" he cut back.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. We just sat there locked onto each other's eyes. I held my breath not knowing what would happen next.

A sudden vibrating sound interrupted everything.

Edward looked confused for a moment before pulling his cell from his denim pocket. Holding it in his palm, he stared at it in silence. I wondered who it was and whether he would answer them.

Curiosity got the better of me and I found my voice.

"Who's calling you?" I whispered meekly.

He met my eyes and I noticed the fire was gone in them.

"Tanya!" he explained calmly.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked, suddenly alarmed but not knowing exactly why.

"Someone I know... obviously" he was being sarcastic; he didn't like me asking this.

"Are you... I mean; is she you're girlfriend?"

The phone still vibrated incessantly in his hand.

"I think you should go back to your room now Bella!" he warned.

My mouth fell open in confusion. It felt like he'd slapped me but I shouldn't have because it was none of my business whether or not he had a girlfriend. I didn't even really know him if I was truly honest with myself.

I didn't wait to be asked twice. I stood abruptly, turned and left the room in silence making sure I didn't look back.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of my evening feeling oddly lost. <em>Had I made the right decision to return here to this?<em> Surely I should have expected that nothing would make sense upon my arrival. Hell, nothing made sense between Edward and me four years ago. He resented me then and he resents me now.

Fuck I wanted to pull the hair out of my head.

I'd had a plan. I was going to be cool, calm and collected. I was going to be the strong one. Big fucking wakeup call or what?

Edward had changed. He was the strong one now. His confidence was unwavering, except for that one mention of the incident in the woods. That was the only thing that brought back that familiar fear in his eyes.

What did he want from me? What did I want from him? To pick up from where we left off? Edward was a mystery. Was that why I was so fascinated by him?

I wanted to discover his secrets? More than anything I wanted to know why he kissed me and more forebodingly why he left me in the forest.

I didn't know if Edward was truly good or not, I didn't know if the circumstances surrounding his amnesia and predicament were sinister or not. But what I did know was the one thing I thought of ever single night before I fell asleep.

Edward Meyres fascinated and frightened me and I loved it.

I was cursed.

I turned and switched off my bedside light. The house was deathly silent. I glanced at the illuminated alarm clock on the table next to me; 11.47pm.

Charlie had already retired to bed, Edward? I don't know. I never heard another sound from up there.

My eyes were growing heavy. It was strange to be back here again. My head seemed to sink back into the pillow and my breathing more shallow. It didn't take long for sleep and darkness to consume me.

I was gone before midnight.

* * *

><p>A shuffling sound awoke me abruptly. My mind was foggy and confused. Where was I? I opened my sleep covered eyes to dark silence. I took a breath; the air in my room was cool.<p>

I blinked and sighed. I sat up, feeling confused.

I glanced at the only source of light coming from the moonlit window.

It all came flooding back to me.

Charlie, Forks, Edward, home...

I blinked again.

Why was I awake? What woke me?

_Shuffling again_

My heart leapt forward in my chest, what the fuck was that? The shuffling had woken me.

I glanced around in the darkness, trying to focus.

_More shuffling_

That was most definitely coming from within this room.

I blinked repeatedly...focus, focus, focus Bella.

Wake the fuck up!

Alarm bells started to ring in my head. My skin prickled. Why?

I could make out my bedroom door.

Then I gasped. It was ajar. I had most certainly closed it.

I frantically glanced around the room then suddenly my whole body jolted and I jumped back so sharply in the bed I knocked my head against the iron bed frame.

"Jesus...fuck!" I gasped.

I tall figure stood in the corner of the room and my heart rate exploded. My ears were ringing, my mouth hanging open.

Breathe Bella, inhale and fucking breathe!

Fear consumed me.

I sucked in a gasping breath.

"Charlie?" I whispered high pitched, fear had me frozen in place.

"Dad!" I tried again.

The dark figure remained unmoving. I couldn't make out the tall threatening mass in the dark.

"Dad" I screeched in hysterical whispered desperation.

"Dad...Dad?" a little louder now.

I heard a thud across the hall.

Then Charlie's door opening, the fucking relief that he had heard me was consuming.

My door opened, creaking quietly.

"Bells?" he mumbled in tired confusion.

"Dad, someone's...there's someone here" my voice in a high pitched whisper.

"What?" he mumbled and then he suddenly seemed to focus.

He bound in the room and switched on the light.

"What the hell?" he growled out.

We both turned to the corner of my room near the window.

I let out a loud gasping breath and I breathed in and out frantically, deep relieved gulps.

"Edward...? Jesus. Fuck!" Charlie muttered and shook his head in disbelief.

Edward was just standing there motionless in the corner of my room staring into space, as if he were possessed or in a trance.

"I can't believe this has happened. He's not done this in years." Charlie whispered, still shaking his head.

Then I remembered. He used to do this.

"Bells, he's not awake. He doesn't know he's here...I can't believe he's sleepwalking again."

Oh god.

The sleepwalking! I thought this had stopped. Edward used to do this all the time. He did it when I was here. But Charlie told me it stopped shortly after I left. He'd been doing it for months after he'd been found. The doctors thought it had something to do with the amnesia. But it just stopped.

"I don't understand Dad; you said..., I thought he didn't do this anymore!" I asked confused.

Charlie approached Edward carefully, ushering him out of my room.

"Come on son, come on now" he whispered gently.

And he quietly led him out the room and back up to his own bed without waking him.

Ten minutes later I met Charlie in the kitchen as he got a glass of water for us both.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if he scared you Bells, I swear, he's not done that in almost four years. I guess, maybe you coming back has triggered something. He wasn't in a good place when you were last here. It's probably nothing. I will get him to see Dr Cullen about it. Don't mention it to him in the morning. He will be upset when he finds out that he did this." Charlie asked.

"I won't, I promise"

Charlie was upset and so was I. Had my return affected Edward so much as to make him do something like this again?

"Lock your bedroom door Bells, just in case he does it again. You have to remember that was his room two weeks ago, he's probably confused".

I nodded in agreement.

Charlie excused himself and I made my way back to my room.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for your reviews and story alerts. I really appreciate them.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a better understanding of the direction this story is going in. Please, please, please don't be shy and review. Even if its a couple of words I would really appreciate your thoughts. I know what its like, I read lots of stories and I'm lazy and sometimes don't leave a review but it really gives you a boost to get up of your ass and write faster._

_I plan in updating within the next week. I'm not working tomorrow thank god! so If I'm not a lazy moo maybe I will squeeze out another chapter. But then, if you leave me some more reviews, that's always a good kick up the ass for me!_

_Thanks everyone and please stick with me. This is going to get good._

_Pixie x_


	3. Elude Me

**Chapter 3 – Elude Me**

* * *

><p>"Lock your bedroom door Bells, just in case he does it again. You have to remember that was his room two weeks ago, he's probably confused".<p>

I nodded in agreement.

Charlie excused himself and I made my way back to my room.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><em>I don't think Edward liked me being here; in fact I was sure he didn't like me in general. He barely spoke in front of me, occasionally I would see him whispering quietly with Charlie but whenever I was around he'd clam right up. Charlie seemed to be the only person he trusted.<em>

_Renee didn't want me to visit this summer. She thought it was a really bad idea because of Charlie taking in this strange boy. She and my dad had a number of heated phone calls about it. But in the end it was down to me, I was not giving up my annual holiday here in Forks. Besides, I was curious about this boy with no memory, desperate to see what he was like. I even thought that maybe we could be friends but I learned soon after my arrival that was not going to be the case._

_When he wasn't getting his counselling or seeing doctors he would sit quietly around the house or yard. He was so shy, his head was always stuck in a book or he'd just sit outside alone staring off into the woods close by the house. I used to secretly watch him, wondering if he was trying to remember things about his old life. How can someone just forget? And why had no one tried to find him? Didn't he have parents or a family who cared about him? Poor Edward, I felt so sorry for him. Only thing he ever remembered was his first name. He needed a surname so Charlie let him choose. He decided on 'Meyres' after 'Meyres Ridge'; roughly where he was found wandering in the Olympic Forest. Charlie took us fishing a couple of times, but even then Edward would sit as far away as from me as possible. He just hated me. That hurt my feelings because I didn't think I was a nasty person. I wanted him to like me; I actually even had a crush on him. He had a lovely face, definitely the best looking boy I'd ever seen and I'd really never noticed boys before. But I definitely noticed Edward. His hair was the most unusual bronze color, it was thick and messy but he suited it. And what I liked most about Edward was his eyes, they were so green, sharp vivid green. Sometimes I'd catch him looking at me and I'd give him the friendliest, warmest smile I could but Edward never smiled back, he'd look away urgently sometimes even scowl and that upset me._

_He'd sleepwalk too; I'd never met anyone who did that. It was so odd. He'd just get up in the middle of the night and wander around the house. Sometimes he'd stand at the back door and a couple of times he wandered into my room too. He'd never wake up though, Charlie would lead him away and in the morning he would act like nothing happened. I would hear him wandering around downstairs and the last couple of times I tried to get him back to the couch; which was his makeshift bed during my trip, without waking Charlie. I think it was because it's the only time I could ever get close to him. The reality being when he was awake he would never let me touch him, but when he was sleepwalking I could hold his hand and I liked that. He'd started mumbling things and I couldn't make it out. The last time it sounded like he said "she, where is she?" I hadn't told Charlie though. I was waiting for him to say more._

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly, sitting up in my bed. The bright sunlight was shining through the window. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes. It looked like it was going to be a nice summer's day here in Forks. I stretched and yawned, then remembered yesterday and last night's events.<p>

Seeing Edward again was surreal. I thought, I mean I expected him to be quiet and shy like he used to be but he wasn't like that at all. He was a very different person now. I couldn't get over how good he looked, how tall he was and most shockingly how confident. Like he said, we were most definitely not thirteen anymore.

It felt really weird to be alone with him in his room or to be alone with him at all! Our first conversation was not how I'd imagined it would go. I felt so debilitated in his presence. I don't know what I'd expected from him. Maybe part of me thought he'd want to mention what happened last time I was here, what happened in the forest. What I really wanted to ask him, was the same question I'd wanted to ask him for four years. "Why did you kiss me?" or "Why did you kiss me ..._like that_?"

Fuck, I can't believe I'm back here. It's so hard being near him. My feelings were all over the place. He made me feel things I've never felt with anyone, confusing, conflicting feelings that made no sense. I was frustrated, flustered generally fucking perplexed.

Did I like him? Did I hate him? Did I fear him or want him? He scared me, he was intimidating. He'd always been a little intimidating. Edward's a puzzle I would never figure out. His eyes were his one feature that possessed me. One look from him would paralyse me. His fierce green eyes could hold me in place with exhilarating fear. My stomach would roll, my insides tighten, my skin prickle, my mouth go dry, my hands would sweat, my heart race, my breathing become shallow...

Fuck this was so unhealthy.

I let out a frustrated groan and threw the covers back and got out of bed, glancing at the alarm clock I was surprised to see it was well after 10. I'd slept in! I never slept in; I was usually an early riser.

But then I'd had an eventful night. Finding Edward standing in the corner of my room messed with my head. My return here had inadvertently given him some kind of a relapse in his nocturnal life. My presence was an unexpected step back for him. Charlie said he'd be upset when he found out about it, and I worried that I would reap the consequences of that considering I was obviously to blame.

I'd only ever seen Edward extremely angry once and it escalated into 'that kiss'. At the time I thought he was actually going to hit me, the kiss was the last thing I'd expected, though it did progress very quickly into something else, maybe that's why he ran all those years ago.

And who the fuck is Tanya?

* * *

><p>After I'd showered and got dressed, opting for a nice fitted t-shirt, short denim skirt and converse. I made my way downstairs to face...<em>him<em>.

Charlie was in the kitchen finishing up washing some breakfast dishes in the sink.

"Hey Bells" he greeted cheerfully.

"There's cereal on the table, milks in the fridge, we've had breakfast. I figured you'd be tired and want a long lie" Charlie explained.

"You were right. I didn't realise how tired I was after yesterday" I said as I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cupboard, a spoon and the milk from the fridge.

Charlie finished what he was doing, throwing a dish towel on the counter and joined me at the table.

"Big move coming here Bells, but I'm glad you decided on it, it's good to have you home" Charlie smiled warmly.

I nodded, returning his smile.

"How's Edward...um after last night?" I asked carefully before shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

He was conspicuously absent.

Charlie's face fell slightly.

"_He's_, well, he's not happy about his little night wander, he was quite shocked to be honest" confessed Charlie.

I felt my face heat a little, guilt maybe.

"Oh" I said quietly.

"Yeah, he um, headed off to the Cullen's not long ago. He's going have a word with Carlisle, you know, Dr Cullen?" Charlie asked, raising his brows.

"I remember you telling me about him" I acknowledged.

"Yeah, well, he likes to talk to him about _things._.." Charlie mumbled, not comfortable discussing Edwards personal issues with me. That didn't offend me, Charlie was just being protective, and he knew Edward better than anyone.

I'd heard a lot about the Cullen's over the years. All about Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme and their brood of fostered and adopted kids. Though, I had never actually met any of them. The summer I visited when I was thirteen they had been touring Europe; it was some big extended family holiday. They'd apparently moved to Forks at the end of summer during my trip here when I was twelve. A little while later was when Edward had been found. Between that time period of me going home to Renee after my holiday age twelve and Edward being discovered Charlie had become good friends with the Cullen clan.

Edward was apparently very good friends with the Cullen kids. Why was it okay for him to be friends with them and never me? I felt an unfamiliar stab of jealousy. I wondered what he was like with them, did he have normal friendships? Was it just me who got the 'special' treatment? Was I the only person he seemed to be elusive with and if so why?

It suddenly hit me. I really don't have any friends here myself. I doubted that Edward would want me to be hanging around him any time soon and I wondered if this Tanya was one of the Cullen kids.

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. I chewed and swallowed the cereal left in my mouth, the rest I pushed across the table away from me, opting for coffee instead.

Charlie told me over the course of the morning that Edward had a car.

Apparently the Cullen's were very financially secure. All the Cullen children had cars. Seemed a bit benevolently indulgent to me; spoilt teenagers. I was never really very comfortable with indulgence.

So Edward, being up close and personal with the Cullen's had procured a cast off car. Charlie said they'd bought it from the Cullen's for a very reasonable price. Basically Edward had a nice car and Charlie didn't have to break the bank to get it for him.

Charlie tried to discuss getting a car for me, I think he felt a little guilty over the fact that Edward had one and I didn't. I told him to forget it; I didn't care about things like that. If I needed to get around we'd figure something out. I still had the money Renee had given me as a parting gift. If push came to shove, I could look for a good deal. In the meantime, Charlie told me that Edward would chauffer me where I needed to go.

I knew in reality that would not be a simple task.

It was late afternoon when Edward eventually returned home. I'd been in my room, finishing up with my unpacking and generally getting things organised when I looked out the window and saw the shiny silver Volvo pull up outside our house.

'Nice procurement' I thought.

I watched carefully as he languidly excited the car, slamming the door behind him. He had on a white t-shirt and the same denims he wore last night his bronze hair appeared wild as always. He looked good. I heard the front door open and close and then the sound of his footsteps as he ran up the stairs.

My bedroom door was wide open; he was going to pass right by. I stood there waiting to catch a glimpse.

I held my breath.

I could hear his steps...any second now

A tall figure passed in a blur.

Oh!

He didn't pause, didn't turn, didn't even register the fact I was standing there at all, he just passed by.

I let out a heavy sigh.

I guess I'm not even a blip on his radar then. I felt an uneasiness sink down inside of me.

I turned my face away from the open door and leaned against the window, my whole frame sagging. What did I expect here? Why was I disappointed that Edward didn't really seem to bother I was even here in the same house as him? Maybe because the fact _bothered me_, because being within any kind of proximity to him _affected me_.

I glanced outside the window and stared at his car again, my eyes narrowing.

Stupid shiny Volvo.

"Excuse me?"

I gasped, surprised, my head whipping around.

If my stomach could have leapt up right into my mouth, this would be the opportune moment, as that is what it bloody felt like.

Edward was there! Standing in the open door that only a minute ago he'd glided past without concern.

What was he doing there? Hadn't he gone up to his own room? Had I even heard him ascend the spiral stairs?

"What?" I mumbled, confused.

"Did you just insult my car?" he asked bewildered.

Fuck, I said that out loud?

"Huh?" I feigned misapprehension.

His green eyes focused acutely on me.

"You said...stupid shiny Volvo" he reiterated for me, slow and glaringly obvious.

My eyes widened in contrition and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I did?" I breathed, suddenly losing all volume to my voice.

_How did he do that?_

I swallowed heavily; I was feeling exceptionally awkward now.

"Yes you did Bella" my stomach rolling at the mere mention of me name from his lips.

Then he just remained there appraising me from the doorway and looking fucking beautiful.

I couldn't think of anything to say, I stood there numb like an idiot. I seemed to suffer from chronic paralysis via Edward.

And then he shocked me all over again by taking a step forward and walking casually into my room without permission, until he was directly opposite me and then sitting on my bed.

I physically leaned right back, not in disgust but in awe at his boldness.

"I don't think that's very nice of you" he sighed.

My mouth was agape now.

"Sorry?" I asked shaking my head.

What the hell was going on here?

"Apology accepted" he smirked.

My brows furrowed.

"I didn't apologise" I moaned.

"You said sorry" he shrugged.

"I said...I mean, I meant I don't understand what you are going on about, it was a question!" I groaned stating the obvious.

"So you are not sorry for insulting my car?" he asked, he actually sounded genuinely sincere, but I knew better.

"What were you doing? Eavesdropping by my door?" I challenged.

"I didn't know that it constituted as eavesdropping when someone is talking to themselves" and I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I saw you walk right past the door" I argued.

"I did, and then I realised that I needed to speak with you" he explained.

"You did?" I asked surprised, and I instantly forgot we were on the verge of arguing.

"Why don't you sit here" his voice was suddenly soft, and he patted the space on the bed next to him.

My heart started to pound as I eyed it very cautiously.

"Sit there next to you?" I asked.

When I said it aloud I wanted to roll my eyes. What's wrong with you Swan? _You sound like you are mentally challenged._

"Is that a problem?" he raised his brows.

"No" but my voice was exceptionally high.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I neared him but stumbled over my own feet just before I went to take a seat because being around him made me excessively nervous and that didn't work well with my coordination problems. He reached out suddenly grabbing both my upper arms and prevented me from landing right on him. His grip was especially tight; I inhaled sharply from the shock of it and inadvertently breathed him in.

He smelled like sandalwood and the outdoors.

My cheeks flushed angrily, the flare of the heat seemed to burn uncomfortably. We were eye to eye, mine wide from surprise his were suddenly very dark and avid. I thought for a split second there was a pulse of excitement there.

"Be careful" he scolded, his voice biting.

I frowned pulling my arms from his grip and quickly sat down.

I wanted to instantly rub my arms where his hands had been but I didn't want him to think that he'd hurt me. He had strong hands.

I hung my head, shifting uncomfortably.

He was quiet for a moment.

"You should be more observant" he chastised, but his tone had tamed a little.

"Apparently I'm still clumsy I'll be sure to work on that for you" I huffed sarcastically.

"One day you'll fall and there will be no one there to prevent it" was his explanation for berating me.

"I wouldn't lose any sleep over it Edward; I'm used to falling down"

As soon as the word 'sleep' slipped from my lips I wanted to inwardly wince. I shouldn't have mentioned _that word _in front of him.

"Sleep...huh?" he asked beside me and I could tell he was staring at me now.

_Too late Bella_

"Which brings me back to why I'm actually here" he mused.

I said nothing, just stared at my clasped hands in my lap, waiting for him to continue.

"I believe I paid you a visit last night?" he asked hesitantly.

I turned my head, stealing a glance.

His green eyes were trained on to mine.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Charlie said I scared you" suddenly ominously sombre.

"Ugh...um, I didn't realise it was you at first. It was dark. I was confused, I woke abruptly, forgot where I was..."

He cut me off as I shrugged through my reaction to his sleepwalking.

"You don't need to appease me" his voice clipped.

"I'm not trying to appease you I'm being honest" I argued back.

I huffed.

Having a conversation with Edward was exhausting.

"Well, I'm sorry _if_ I scared you then" he sighed in frustration.

"It's not like you meant to do it, it's not a big deal. It won't be a surprise if it happens again"

"You think it will happen again?" he almost accused.

"I don't know" I mumbled, suddenly fascinated with my hands.

"It's not happened in years, I've not done anything like that in years I thought it had stopped" he was annoyed, his voice had an edge to it.

I knew it was because he was upset. Just like Charlie had explained this morning.

"I'm sorry" I breathed.

"Why?" he snapped.

I glanced up, and he was shaking his head in confusion.

"Because, it's probably, its, it might have something to do with me coming back" I tried to explain.

Edward's screwed his face up at my words and gave an exasperated sigh.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" he demanded, his eyes had darkened.

I wanted to look away but they had that hold on me again and I couldn't.

"You used to do it when I was here last time, and then Charlie, um Dad said..."

"It's nothing to do with you" he barked and I flinched a little.

"It's a symptom of my amnesia, that's all it is and it's really of no concern of yours so get the idea that you are any way involved out of your head, is that clear?" he growled.

My mouth was agape and I just stared at him frozen.

_Why was he getting so angry with me_?

I knew my cheeks were flushed, I was embarrassed.

"You don't need to talk to me like that!" I groaned, narrowing my eyes and then I turned away from him because if he continued to stare at me the way he was I was going to get upset and I most definitely did not want to let him see me emotional.

He was quiet beside me and I could hear his breathing, the tempo was a little too fast.

"Look..." he sighed, and he sounded like he had calmed a little.

"I'm not used to you being around, I'm not used to everything changing...it's just going to take me time to adjust"

"You are not the only one who's adjusting here, I just moved across the country" I still couldn't face him and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"At least look at me when you do that?"

I turned back to him quickly, surprised.

"What?" I gasped.

"Roll your eyes..." he explained, and then he smirked.

Was he laughing at me now?

"Oh I'm glad I amuse you Edward" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you do a plethora of things to me Bella, and amuse me is just one of them" he muttered.

Edward took a moment to study my face; I sat quietly and let him, mostly because he perpetually left me awestruck at his conflicting behaviour towards me.

"I don't know whether I preferred you when you were quiet and used to ignore me" I confessed to him, "At least then I didn't have to worry about what to say around you".

I expected him to snap again or his eyes to sharpen on me, that fierce green make an appearance and frighten me. But his face softened.

I noticed that his lips were a little dry; I could see the beginning of stubble across his jaw line. His long eyelashes had the same bronze tone of his hair.

"You worried what to say around me back then as much as you do right now, nothing's changed" his voice so quiet.

I was suddenly so mesmerized by his mouth.

We sat there a long moment and staring at one another.

Edward stood abruptly from the bed and I felt dazed, wondering what was going on. My whole body felt heavy like I'd just stepped out of a hot bath.

He stood tall, I leaned my head right back to meet his eyes and I felt so incredibly small and fragile below him.

"Charlie called me earlier, mentioned the car situation" he shrugged.

The conversation had officially done a 180 in direction.

"If you need me to take you somewhere any time soon you need to tell me now, because I'm busy and have plans and you can't just expect me to drop everything for you" he seemed suddenly distant.

"Um...okay, well, I wanted to pick up some books and things at some point, do some shopping?" I asked, checking if this was okay with him.

He looked off to his right as if he was thinking about it, probably trying to fit me into his busy schedule.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his long fingers.

"Tomorrow I could drive you to Port Angeles, but I'm not going to be following you about, I have things to do, you will have to find your own way around, call me when you're done and I'll pick you up and drive you back" he explained, sounding disinterested in my agenda.

"You're going to commute back here and then drive all the way out to Port Angeles to pick me up again?" I asked sceptically.

Edward scowled.

"No" he said in a condescending tone. "I will be hanging out with some of my friends, they will probably be in Port Angeles, so like I already said, call me when you're done and I leave them to pick you up" he gestured as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I suddenly felt like some loser relative of Edwards. The sad ...'I'm not introducing you to my friends, gotta do this favour for Charlie' sibling.

This time I did roll my eyes for him to see and his darkened in response.

"Fine" I agreed.

_I didn't want to meet his stupid friends anyway. I can make my own friends here!_

I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Good. Tomorrow then" he agreed.

And he headed towards the door, but before walking through he paused and glanced back.

"Oh and Bella..."

"Yes?"

"Don't sleep in again" and he was gone.

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for all your reviews, alerts and favourites. They are so appreciated.<em>

_I hope you like this chapter, be sure to send me your thoughts and reviews._

_Next update, most likely the weekend._

_Pixie x_


	4. Save Me

**Chapter 4 – Save Me**

I had a restless night; sleep eluded me as my mind conjured up images of Edward from my past and present. Vivid green eyes full of secrets and lies burned into twisted, complex thoughts which embroiled with anticipation for morning and my escorted drive to Port Angeles culminated in infuriating restlessness.

Sleep came in short bursts of trifling dissatisfaction. I wanted a deep and content sleep, but it appeared not to want me.

The minutes dragged on like hours as I huffed and twisted in my sheets, it was a warm and humid night and I knew tomorrow would bring hot sunshine. I would have to endure a long drive with my mysterious foster brother who didn't need uncomfortable heat to agitate him further into an irritable state which he seemed prone to when in any kind of close proximity with me.

He avoided dinner with Charlie and me, making excuses about not being hungry. Charlie thought nothing of it, thinking that Edward was being polite and giving my father and me some quality time together after years of separation.

So, as I tried to forget about Edward and his confusing behaviour towards me I enjoyed my private time with Charlie. We had very adult conversations, we discussed his job as Chief of Police in a small town, and we talked of my interests and school that would start in the fall.

Before he retired to bed Charlie explained he would be working a double shift late tomorrow and wouldn't be home until the following day, which meant he might not see me when I returned from my trip to Port Angeles consequently Edward and I would have to have dinner alone.

The subject of my having a car arose briefly again and I shooed him off. I was fine being carless for now, I wanted to survive my drive with Edward first. I'm sure after that was over it would finalize my decision over how quickly I wanted my own car. I had a feeling I would be spending Renee's money sooner rather than later.

A warm night breeze drifted through my open window, it gave me brief relief from my sticky bed, and I could feel the sweat on my skin. I kicked the sheets from my bare legs and enjoyed the feel of the breeze on my damp flesh. Forks was notoriously dull, wet and cold but when summer came so could the humid hot nights. I had always come to Forks in summer and I knew I had a bitterly cold, wet winter to ahead of me. Coming from dry and hot Arizona, the damp wet would be a shock to my system. So I lay back in my bed in just my white cotton vest and pale blue panties and tried to cite my body and mind to sleep longer than a half hour.

"_Oh and Bella..." _

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't sleep in again" and he was gone_.

I felt my body jerk slightly as something tickled the skin below my ear. I sighed, my eyes still heavy, refusing to open and I turned my face away from the cause of my discomfort.

Again, a tingle tickled across the skin and I shook my head willing it to go. I was so tired. At some point I finally succumbed to some kind of a sleep and I wanted to remain there for as long as possible.

But the tingling and tickling continued and my mind registered that it was something blowing on my skin, the lightest breeze. It softly caressed my neck and cheek before returning to my ear once more.

"I thought I told you not to sleep in..." the breeze seemed to breathe.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and focused on that familiar vivid green that had haunted me all night.

He was leaning right over me, resting a hand on either side of my face as he stood by my bed. There was an insidious smirk in his features, and he grinned as it dawned on me that it was indeed Edward who was in my bedroom

"Edward" I gasped.

He just stared for a few seconds, his face so close to mine. The shock of being awoken in this manner had left me paralyzed and I remained utterly still below him.

"I've been waiting for you" his breath danced across my face, and it smelt like coffee, dark and bitter.

"You have?" I whispered.

"But I'm tired of waiting" he muttered.

My eyes were so wide, trying to comprehend his words.

_He was waiting?_

"You were waiting for me?" I asked, needing some kind of explanation.

He licked his lips very briefly and my eyes followed the movement of his tongue parting his lips, and I lost the ability to think at all.

He smiled darkly.

"Yes, I told you not to sleep in remember? And here you are still in your bed and it's almost 11. Are you trying to annoy me on purpose?" he groaned.

11 am, in the morning?

Morning! Fuck, I've slept in again. Edward is in my bedroom because he's waiting to drive me to Port Angeles.

"Shit!" I snapped, realisation suddenly dawning on me.

He leaned back, removing his hands and stood tall once more, chuckling to himself.

I sat up abruptly in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I ...I couldn't sleep last night" I rambled.

"Too warm?" he asked.

Huh?

And it dawned on me and I glanced down, I was barely dressed, the sheets were twisted at the other end of the bed and Edward had the perfect view of my pale blue panties.

I jumped out of the bed and Edward took a couple of steps back.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

And he gave me a crooked smile in amusement.

"I'm sorry, I only came in to wake you up" he held up his hands in defence to proclaim his innocence.

"And does Charlie know you are in here?" I challenged.

I was too angry now to care about how little I had on.

"He's actually away fishing, he's taking advantage of the good weather" he explained.

"So, that gives you the right to behave like you are, invading my space" I snapped back angrily.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella" he tried to soothe, "I didn't leer at you, besides, it's not like you're naked!"

"What's wrong with you?" I huffed.

Edward just shrugged in response.

"You don't want to go to Port Angeles anymore?" he confronted.

"I do, you know I do" I sighed.

"And you're sleeping, I didn't know if you were going to lie there sleeping all morning! I have plans too Bella, what was I supposed to do, let you sleep all day?" he said in defence.

"I don't care what you wear to bed, so would you just stop over reacting, we live in the same house we are bound to see each like this at some point" he groaned, running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

I could feel my fast breathing start to dissipate as I calmed slightly.

We were both silent for a moment, neither of us moving.

"You are really erratic...you know that right?" I asked him seriously.

He said nothing but rolled his eyes.

I chewed on my lip and sighed.

"I need to get showered and dressed" I murmured.

He put his hand up in defeat...

"Okay...I'll be downstairs, don't take ages" he paused briefly "Sorry, and I'll knock in future" and then he left.

* * *

><p>I opted for a light, floaty summer dress, it was beige with a floral pattern, very feminine and very short but I decided to pair it with my converse in order to not appear too dressed up. Outside was blue sky and hot sunshine. I was going to take advantage of it and tied my hair up in a high pony, leaving my neck and shoulders bare.<p>

I descended the stairs, upon entering the kitchen I found Edward waiting there, he was leaning against one of the counters and his eyes immediately swept down my body as he took in my short dress. They eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing.

"I'm ready to go" I shrugged.

"We don't have time for you to make yourself breakfast" he muttered, dragging his eyes away from my legs.

Edward had on denims and a simple grey t-shirt that fitted his toned upper body perfectly. My own eyes lingered on his broad chest and strong arms.

He always looked good.

"I'm not hungry"

I had no intention of delaying him any further. Last thing I wanted was for him to turn on me and go into one of his moods.

"Here" he threw an apple at me, my hand reached out instinctively and I caught it with no effort.

"You should eat something though" he explained and then he walked past me picking up his keys from the table as he went.

I followed diligently, grabbing up my bag in the hall.

Once we were outside the heat hit me, it was almost noon and it was going to be a glorious summer's day.

I waited by his Volvo as he locked up the house.

When he reached the car he opened the passenger door for me like a gentleman before getting in himself to start the engine.

_Maybe he was going to be nice today_?

Twenty minutes into our drive Edward was quietly concentrating on the road, the windows of the car were down and the breeze made the drive comfortable and enjoyable. It really was a beautiful day and when the sun came out in Washington State it seemed the most gorgeous place on earth.

Thriving music flowed through the cars sound system; a raw melodic voice sang the hell out of a song. I listened to the lyrics while staring out at the mass of trees flowing past the window as if it were part of the music.

_I love you, but I'm afraid to love you_

_I love you, but I'm afraid to love you_

_I love you…._

_Oh… that was so real_

The lyrics seemed to resonate through the speakers. I swallowed hard and tried not to compare them to him…sitting right next to me.

"Who is this..?" I hated to speak now but I had to know

"Jeff Buckley" he murmured, concentrating on the music

"He's amazing, is he new..?" I asked fascinated

"No, he's dead"

"What!" I snapped, whipping my head around to look at Edward, his eyes fixed on the road.

"He died, '97, he drowned" he explained solemnly.

"Oh god…that's awful" I sighed in disbelief, "He's sooo good".

"He was" Edward agreed.

My mood suddenly sank low, to think that the man behind that beautiful voice was gone; it made the song just heartbreaking.

"_That's so awful_…" I repeated in disbelief.

Our conversation ended then, and I just listened to the tones of Jeff Buckley for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

><p>About an hour later we arrived in Port Angeles, before dropping me off in the middle of town Edward had asked for my cell in order to program his number into it, and then he promptly dialed it, in order to have mine.<p>

When I got out the car he leaned over in the driver's side to halt me after I'd slammed the door shut.

"Call me when you're done, I'll pick you up and we can head back" he informed me.

"Where are you going now?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Meeting friends, I'll be around" he dismissed

"Okay, um…I guess I'll see you later" I shrugged

"Bella wait!" he snapped as I turned to walk away

"Yeah?"

"What's your plan?"

Was he going to ask me to meet him and his friends when I was done? _Surely not_

"Find a good bookstore, just have a wander I guess" I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

He nodded

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to get a rough estimate on how long you'll be that's all, make sure you eat something. An apple isn't enough!" he barked.

He started the engine and was gone a second later, without a backward glance.

I huffed and crossed my arms as I watched the silver Volvo disappear around the corner.

_Yes sir! _ I resisted the urge to salute.

* * *

><p>After wandering around downtown Port Angeles for an hour or so, I had to give in and abided by Edwards instructions, finding something to eat. Opting for a coffee shop I bought a sandwich and a large caramel latte. I was quite independent being an only child but for some reason I was feeling rather lonely right now. I guess I was just craving hanging out with people my own age. I was going to need to make friends here soon.<p>

A couple of older guys walked into the coffee shop, they looked like they were in college. As they passed my table they didn't hide the fact they'd noticed me sitting there. One of them, a tall muscular one with blonde hair nudged his friend as he grinned at me arrogantly. His buddy who was shorter and kind of chubby with overly gelled spiky hair followed his friends lead and leered at my legs. Subtlety wasn't their strong point it seemed.

"Hey baby, all alone?" the chubby one taunted, as he sneered at me.

He was sort of disgusting and made me want to cover myself up.

"Nice legs you've got there brown eyes…" the blonde one shouted as he licked his lips.

Yuck_! Yep, they were disgusting_

I took this as my signal to leave and finished up my coffee. As I made my way out the shop they made a couple more lewd and cocky remarks but I ignored them. They were obviously trying to impress each other with their Neanderthal behavior. Idiots!

I carried on with my exploring for a while and soon forgot about them, I checked out a couple of cheesy tourist gift shops and a laughed at some of the tacky souvenirs.

Then I remembered the music Edward had played in the car and decided on finding a record store.

I asked an older lady who was working in the souvenir shop for directions and she told me there was a store about 3 blocks away, near the harbor.

Glancing at my watch I noticed it was almost 4. The sun was warmer now than it had been at lunchtime and I was starting to feel a little tired. As I continued heading in the direction of the harbor I felt a cool breeze which told me I was getting close.

I wondered what Edward was up to? I pulled my cell from my bag to check for any messages but they were none.

Maybe he was with Tanya? Maybe that's why he was being so vague with me, not wanting me to know his plans or introduce me to his friends. He was probably on a date with his girlfriend. _ She must be his girlfriend. _I mean, someone as good looking as Edward surely couldn't be single. Although, Charlie never mentioned anything about him having a girlfriend but perhaps that was only because it never really had come up in conversation.

I chewed on my lips, resentful at the idea.

And what right did I have to be resentful at all. I knew nothing of his personal life, of a maybe or maybe not girlfriend. What did it matter to me if he was seeing anyone? We were practically strangers and he was my foster brother.

And he was also the person I'd been unhealthily obsessed with and purposefully distanced myself from for the last four years.

The truth was I was jealous because the thought of him allowing someone else to touch him, another girl and not me, well that made my insides twist right up and I felt sullen.

I sighed deeply, shaking my head.

I should just outright ask him.

The breeze suddenly picked up and I shivered when I realized I was now walking in the shade. I stopped and glanced around.

I scowled, confused. Where was I?

I turned around in a circle, gauging my surroundings.

I'd been too busy mulling over things in my head and lost track of where I was at all. There was lots of buildings around me and no people, not even any shops. I guessed I walked further than I'd intended and I was very near the harbor front and surrounded by what I assumed were some warehouses.

A sudden uneasiness came over me and I chewed the inside of my mouth.

My fingers instinctively reached inside of my bag as I grabbed my cell.

I dialed his number….it rang out though.

I don't know why but he didn't answer, it went to voicemail.

Maybe he was busy with_ his_ Tanya and hadn't noticed I was calling, I wondered bitterly.

I heard the beep.

"Um, it's me" I paused, trying to think "Well, I'm calling like you asked and you're not answering, so I kind of have a problem, I think I'm lost_. I'm not sure_, I think I'm near the harbor" I huffed.

"I, guess I want leave now so, if you could call me back? I'm going try and figure out where the hell I am" I muttered.

I hung up.

What to do now?

I glanced up and down the empty street. Maybe I should try heading back the way I came?

I began to walk, the uneasy feeling that was building up inside me was starting to make me feel paranoid and I tried to shrug it off.

_Stop being stupid Bella_

The sound of a car engine approaching from behind caught my attention, for a split second I felt my anxiety pass, part of me expecting it to be Edward but as I turned and saw a dark colored jeep speed past me, I felt my body sag in defeat.

I jumped suddenly as loud screeching ahead of me made my ears ring.

The jeep had come to a sharp stop, breaking loudly and skidding across the tarmac of the road.

_How odd_

The reverse lights came on and the jeep abruptly drove back towards me.

I stood there confused for a couple of seconds but confusion quickly turned into alarm, when I registered who the actual occupants of the jeep were.

I took two large steps back as they came to a sudden stop beside me and jumped out of the vehicle.

The irritating Neanderthal's I'd encountered earlier at the coffee shop were now standing right in front of me.

It's funny, you imagine how you would feel if something bad were about to happen, like you would know how to react.

But right now, I was just standing there calmly looking at the two obnoxious sleazy guys knowing that _I should not be here like this_. That _right now _this situation was beyond my control and something atrocious might actually be about to occur. It was as if I were watching it on television like this wasn't really happening.

My eyes shifted between the two of them and then I glanced around.

The tall muscular one did the same and then his eyes met mine and narrowed wickedly, a sly grin slowly formed across his face.

Not a soul was here but us!

That's when it hit me. The adrenaline! My heart began to pump faster, harder. My breathing increased into short sharp breaths. My palms were sweating. Panic!

"Hey baby….what you doing here by yourself?" his voice was dripping in innuendo.

I didn't reply, just stared at them frozen.

"She's alone James…" the short one sniggered to his buddy; he licked his lips as he glared openly at my legs.

"Want some company brown eyes, you ran out on us earlier before we could all become better acquainted" the James guy grinned.

"I'm waiting for someone to pick me up, he'll be here any second" I said as forceful as I could but my voice trembled slightly.

The short one noticed and started to laugh.

He glanced over at his tall friend and gave him an insidious look.

_I was in a lot of trouble._

My cell burst into life and started to ring, I was still holding it in my hand.

_That must be Edward_

I immediately went to answer it but the short guy came forward suddenly and forced it out of my hand.

"Hey…give me that back" I yelled.

He threw it on the ground behind him.

"Oops" he chuckled wickedly as he eyed me salaciously; his stare was odious and greedy.

"Fuck Off!" I shouted at them, trying to come across as confident as possible.

Not wanting to appear weak or an easy victim. If they thought I'd put up a fight maybe they would back off.

"Laurent….get her in the jeep" the blonde guy sneered, his tone abhorrent.

_No!_

I started to back away from them.

The short chubby one came towards me then, and I turned and ran as fast as I could. My sneakers pounded across the sidewalk as I looked frantically around for an escape route, my heart was racing so hard I could feel it thumping in my ears.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_

They were both chasing me, I could hear them behind me, two sets of feet thudding closer by the second, and one set gaining on me.

I turned a corner and was faced with a dead end.

_Fuck_

I wanted to weep. _This is isn't fair_, this is not happening!

I turned sharply but the blonde guy was right at my back and he slammed me into the wall of one of the empty warehouses.

"Where you running to brown eyes?" he panted breathlessly in my ear as he pushed his body into me.

I shuddered and whined trying to push him back with all my force.

I could hear his friend catch up and pause by the entrance to the alley I'd allowed myself to be trapped in. I could see him behind the blonde guy he was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"Fucking bitch" he wheezed, as he glared up at me.

"Don't worry Laurent, you catch your breath there buddy and then you'll get your turn" the James one laughed.

"No!" I screamed and growled. I started to convulse my body, to fight my way out of his grasp. I reached up, punching and clawing at his chest and neck, trying to reach his face but he was too tall.

"Like to fight do you…" he heaved as he grappled with my flaying arms and legs.

He snatched one of my arms twisting it painfully behind my back and I let out a piercing scream.

"Shut it bitch!" he snapped, slapping me hard across the face.

His hand immediately found its way into my hair as he yanked callously on my pony tail, pulling my hair half down and then knocking my head backwards against the hard concrete wall.

I felt dazed for a moment, the force of the impact, stunning me.

I saw black spots fill my vision and my stomach coiled up, as I struggled to find breath.

I felt him kick my legs apart, his large disgusting hand finding its way up my inner thigh.

"Little sluts that wear short dresses are asking to get fucked" he snarled in my ear as he lowered his face close to mine, his fingers dug into the flesh of my thigh.

I choked back a sob, tears running down my cheeks.

He pushed his weight further into me and I could feel his sickening arousal dig into my stomach.

I wouldn't let this happen to me, my free hand reached up and I dug my nails into the flesh of his cheek before dragging them down.

The shock of it made him loosen his grip a little and I lean forward and bit his lip as hard as I could. He let out a painful yell, his hot damp breath across my face.

Next thing I knew he threw me to the ground away from him and I landed with a thud, I took the opportunity to scramble to my feet as he was momentarily distracted, his hand clamped round the wound I'd left on his mouth.

I raced towards the street. The short fat one was too slow and I jumped out his way when he reached for me, the second I was on the road a car swerved past me with a screech and spun sharply.

The two guys raced out after me but were forced to stop when the silver car began to drive towards them at an alarming speed. It clipped the chubby short one and just missed the blonde guy who fell on his face to avoid being hit.

The car continued on until level with me, the passenger door flew open and my heart leapt when I heard the familiar voice.

"Get in!" he growled he sounded furious.

I clambered inside the car, slamming the door and briefly meeting his fierce green eyes.

Edward stamped his foot down on the accelerator and we got the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>We'd been driving for about ten minutes.<p>

He'd driven right out of Port Angeles and even ran a couple of red stop signs; he was speeding at an alarming rate.

Neither of us had uttered a single word. I could hear Edwards breathing coming in short sharp bursts, his knuckles held the wheel so hard they had turned white.

I think I was in shock, I felt numb. I was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. My arm ached, my head had a thumping headache, my cheek stung, and the flesh of my inner thigh burned where his fingers had dug in.

I let out a shudder.

Edward noticed and for the first time he glanced over at me, his eyes were piercing.

"Edward…?" I whispered my voice was still shaking.

He seemed to focus as if he was on autopilot before, the car took a sharp right and we pulled into the side of the road abruptly.

We sat there, the silence was deafening.

"I'm sorry" I breathed

I knew he was upset and it was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Don't say that!" he ground out.

Then he brought both hands up to the wheel, gripping it so tight and he hunched his whole frame forward, his head hanging, he let out a low angry growl.

I jumped when he proceeded to punch the steering wheel a couple of times, he was enraged.

"Stop, please stop" I begged.

My fingers curled into my hands and I brought them up to my mouth anxiously.

"I need you to distract me, say something... say anything. Just stop me going back there to those fucking animals because right now I want to kill them!" his tone was acidic.

My eyes were wide as I witnessed how entirely incensed he was.

I frantically scrambled to think of something to say, I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Bella…?" he groaned impatiently.

"I…I…" my voice trembling "I used to hold hand when you were sleepwalking" I gasped.

I had no idea why I said that, it was the first thought that came to mind. Maybe because it was one of the few happy peaceful memories I had of Edward and me.

His short sharp breathing seemed to cease immediately as he raised his head slowly, turning and meeting my eyes.

The expression that crossed his beautiful angry face was incredulous.

His fierce green eyes concentrated on me.

"What?" he gasped.

"I….you…, I mean, when you used to sleepwalk when we were younger. Sometimes I wouldn't wake Charlie up; I'd try and get you back to your bed myself. I used to lead you back and hold your hand, it was the only time you ever let me touch you"

He shook his head slowly as if he couldn't believe what I was telling him and then he closed his eyes and took a deep long breath.

After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes again and he seemed calmer.

"Did it work….did I distract you?" I asked quietly.

His eyes softened and he nodded.

"What happened back there Bella?" his voice was hoarse.

"I got lost. Those two guys had been annoying me earlier today in a coffee shop and I'd left. They passed me later in their jeep by the harbor but they stopped and got out, they chased me!" I was rambling.

"_How did you find me_?"

"You said you were near the harbor in your voicemail, I noticed the jeep abandoned near that alley and then I saw you run out" he winced and closed his eyes briefly.

When they opened again he focused on my hair.

"They did this…?"

Edward reached his hand up slowly, carefully and pulled the rest of my hair down, his long fingers were gentle and lingered on my neck.

"Yes" I whispered.

"The blonde one was bleeding, you fought him!" he shuddered, knowingly.

I nodded.

"Did he touch you…?" Edward hissed.

I inhaled sharply, shaking my head.

"It didn't get that far" I breathed.

A terrible thing had happened to me today but I wasn't scared anymore because I was safe here with him.

"Did he hurt you Bella?" he gave me an agonizing look.

"I'm okay" I mumbled.

"Tell me…" Edward demanded in a soft growl.

His fingers still danced across my neck, his touch so gentle and caressing and I savored every second of it.

"I hit my head, hurt my arm and he…he slapped me" I didn't mention my thighs though.

I couldn't tell Edward that too, because I felt ashamed and I didn't want him to know that the disgusting creep had gotten that far. I was worried how Edward would react. I didn't want him to do something insane...he said he'd wanted to go back there and kill them!

Edwards's eyes darkened dangerously when I told him I'd been slapped.

"Why are you so calm?" he asked quietly, but his tone was onerous.

"Because I'm with you….I'm safe" I confessed.

He dragged his free hand through his wild bronze hair and pulled on it sharply.

"Are you going to take me home now?"

His expression changed as if suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Where's your cell?" he asked knowingly.

"It's lost!" I said abruptly.

_We are not back there_, I begged with my eyes.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own cell, _what was he doing_?

He dialed a number and waited, for a second I was sure he was dialing my cell and I worried who would answer but then I heard a female's voice. I frowned in confusion.

"Alice…it's me. Are you still in the diner?" he asked.

"Good, stay there. I'm coming back; I'm bringing Bella with me. Could you order something for her, she needs to eat!"

I watched in fascination. I heard a squeal of excitement from the cell; Edward seemed to wince in response.

"Just do it, I'll be there soon" and he ended the call.

"Who was that?" I asked quietly.

"Alice Cullen" he sighed, he looked tired and troubled.

"Are we going back?" I sounded anxious.

"You've had a fright, you're in shock, you need something to eat and drink" he explained.

"I'm okay" I tried to argue.

"You will do this for me Bella" he demanded, "_please_".

His eyes concentrated on me and I couldn't refuse him.

"Am I going to meet your friends then?" I pushed.

"I guess you are"

He reluctantly stopped playing with my neck and then leaned behind me grabbing the seatbelt he pulled it carefully across my body before clicking it into place.

Turning back to the wheel again, he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared into life.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for your reviews, please don't be shy. I really want some feedback.<em>

_Next update will be within the next week._

_So Bella's going to meet some Cullen's, I wonder how that will go down?_

_And how will Edward handle the aftermath of Bella's assault, he wouldn't do anything stupid...or would he?_

_Pixie x_


	5. Avenge Me

**Chapter 5 – Avenge Me**

Edward had parked the car around the corner from the diner; in which his friends 'The Cullen's' were currently situated. He was deathly quiet as we drove back into town, the warm evening sunshine was making me tired, or maybe I was just drained after what had happened to me less than an hour earlier.

I had a dull headache, my cheek felt tight where he'd slapped me, my arm ached from being twisted behind my back and my inner thighs seemed on fire where the disgusting creep had dug his fingers into my soft flesh. I felt dirty. I wanted to go home and have a long shower.

I gnawed on my lips as I began to comprehended how close I'd come to something extremely awful happening to me. I knew I must be in some kind of shock induced numbness because I should be crying; I should be doing something other than sitting here dazed and chewing my lips.

Edward sighed deeply and got out of the car. I wondered how long we'd been sitting there in silence after he'd shut the engine off. I unbuckled my belt and he was opening my door before I even had a chance to, taking my hand to help me out of the car. His hand was large, his fingers very long. He had particularly beautiful strong hands. It's funny the things that will catch your attention.

I glanced up at him catching his eyes. I was surprised to see that they looked anxious, his soft green eyes were wide and focused on mine.

He suddenly released my hand only to bring it up to my hair; I stood frozen and fascinated as he ran his beautiful long fingers through it, before tucking some strands behind my ears. His touch was gentle and slow. I stared at him in wonder.

He then smoothed down the soft floaty material of my dress over my shoulders and it was then I realised his intentions. He was priming me, making sure I didn't appear dishevelled which I must have done after being dragged down an alley by those pigs.

"I don't want you to tell them" I suddenly blurted.

He stopped his movements, his eyes carefully studying my face.

"I ...I don't want to talk about it, _what just happened_...I don't know them; the Cullen's they're strangers to me" my words came out in a rush.

Edward said nothing, he only nodded, his features controlled, he seemed detached like his mind was somewhere else.

I jumped after he urged me aside in order to slam the car door behind me. My nerves were still erratic.

I mean, the Cullen's _were _strangers and I didn't want my opening line when my meeting them being...

'_Hey, I'm Bella Swan I'm Edwards sort of... but not really sister, its complicated and I'm pretty sure he hates me. How am I? I was just dragged down an alley and assaulted but hey, it's great to meet you'_.

No! That would definitely not work as introductions went.

"We should go" he muttered quietly placing a hand between my shoulders as he ushered me around the corner.

I wanted to shudder every time he touched me. It was a rare thing for him to do. Was it wrong to be so thrilled by a mere touch?

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and noticed his jaw was very tense. He was still furious about what he'd witnessed and what I'd told him.

"Are they nice?" I asked quietly, trying to distract him.

"Yes, they wouldn't be my friends if they weren't" he answered, sounding indifferent.

I wanted to ask him before we entered if Tanya was there and whether she was a Cullen too but I didn't want to rock the boat and Edward seemed on the edge of a very flippant mood change. As we approached the entrance my stomach started to tighten with nerves.

Edward didn't seem to notice.

'_Please don't let his maybe girlfriend be in here'_ I silently prayed to myself.

I think that would just about finish me off today!

Noise assaulted my ears as we entered, there was a radio playing in the background the clinking of cutlery and plates as people ate, and the constant hum of conversation. The place was busy but as it was nearly six in the evening that shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Edward!" a high pitched voice screeched out excitedly.

I turned in the direction of the voice and noticed a girl with dark hair; she was sitting in a booth tucked into the corner with three other teenagers who looked around my age. The girl who'd called on Edward was frantically waving her arm back and forward in excitement.

Was this Tanya?

Edward led us over to them, as we got closer I could get a better look. The animated potential Tanya had dark, almost black hair cut into a pixie style bob, her hair was jutting out in all directions giving her a sharp and trendy image. She had a cute face with small soft features; her eyes were almond shaped and wide. She was practically bouncing up and down on her seat and for a second I wondered if she needed to pee. The boy next to her brought his hand around her shoulder and rubbed it, in a protective and calming gesture. He was attractive too; he had a very pretty face for a boy, big hazel eyes, wavy blond hair and a crooked smile. When I noticed the way he looked at the impish girl I realised that perhaps this was not Tanya. They appeared to be a couple.

Sitting across from them was a beautiful blonde girl, overwhelmingly so she intimidated me. Her luscious long silky platinum hair fell in waves around the middle of her back; she turned to look at me. She had a curious and appraising expression on her perfect face and I knew I was being scrutinized. Next to her was a large guy, huge arms, very muscular he looked like he'd be tall. It was hard to tell as everyone was seated. He looked like he played football or spent his free time leading a barbarian army, something along those lines. He was sickeningly attractive too, but had dimples which made him appear less intimidating than his companions. The black curls helped too. He had a big grin on his face and seemed to be nodding at me approvingly.

One thing became clear. All of Edward's friends were uncommonly beautiful, all these overly attractive people all together in the same place at the same time, seemed unfair perhaps even; it was against the laws of physics. But then maybe Edward liked being around pretty people. He himself was hands down the best looking out of the lot of them.

I suddenly felt very ordinary and quite out of my comfort zone.

"So this is Bella Swan!" the large barbarian leading football player announced.

He sounded friendly, charismatic even.

"Oh I want to do the introductions" the little trendy girl complained.

"How about we let Bella have a seat first" Edward barked back.

As he gestured for me to sit next to the large guy and he sat next to the pixie's boyfriend so he was directly across from me, which I was kind of glad about because I didn't want to see the model blondes appraising stare.

They had appeared to have already eaten, and I assumed Edward had also.

"Okay, okay...it's just great to finally meet you Bella, I mean I've been complaining to Eddie to let us meet you for ages" pixie girl whined.

I noticed Edward's face screw up when she called him 'Eddie'.

"She's been here two days Alice" he sighed unable to hide his frustration.

"Yeah well, I'm not a patient person. Oh I'm Alice by the way" she wiggled her manicured fingers at me.

"And I'm Jasper" her close companion cut in, giving me a charming smile. There was a hint of an accent in his voice, perhaps southern.

"Jasper Hale is Alice Cullen's long suffering boyfriend" Edward explained in a strategic manner.

"Hey don't be mean, you know I only call you Eddie when I'm excited" she bit back.

"And you know I don't like it Alice" he chastised.

They bickered like siblings. I just sat there watching on in awe.

"And I'm Emmett Cullen...you can call me anything you like babe!" the large guy boomed next to me as he suddenly wrapped he arm around my shoulder and squeezed.

His sudden gesture caught me off guard and I flinched away from him. Things like that normally didn't affect me but after what had just happened...

Edwards's expression became primitively darker within half a second as he scowled dangerously at his friend's physical welcome.

Emmett noticed immediately, lifting his hand up and showing Edward his palm.

"And I'm just being friendly..." he laughed more to Edward than to me; he seemed undeterred and sounded light hearted.

Edward leaned back into his seat again, but his jaw was tight.

My heart was thundering because of his behaviour and I was terrified he would suddenly divulge at any second about the assault.

I gave him a worried glance; he seemed to notice and averted his attention to the counter where a waitress was standing talking to one of the other customers.

"I'm going to order you something" he mumbled and then he got up and left.

Alice rolled her eyes at Edward.

"Don't you want to order?" she asked curiously.

"I don't mind..." I squeaked back.

"I'm Rosalie, and 'hands on Emmett' is my boyfriend" the blonde goddess in the corner interrupted. I wasn't sure if her warning was meant for me or Emmett.

"You know I'm a touchy feely kinda guy, I have lots of love to give babe but you are the only woman I have my eyes on"

"Well Bella doesn't know you so lay off the touchy feely part with her!" she warned him and then she gave me an exasperated look and smiled.

I realised that she must have noticed my discomfort from his contact and she actually held me no ill will. I felt instantly relieved.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said timidly.

"Can I just say how nice it is to finally meet you Bella Swan, I feel like _I know you _but I don't..._you know_? It's just... because Edward talks about you...and I've been wanting to meet you for ages...and" she babbled on so fast it was hard to keep up.

"He talked about me?" I uttered suddenly.

"Oh yeah..."

But Alice attention fell behind me when she saw him coming back to the table.

"We'll talk later" she whispered and winked at me.

A large glass of coke was placed in front of me.

Edward sat down across from me once more.

"Drink!" he commanded.

"Wait is that diet? _Edward she might want diet_, you didn't ask?" the energetic and slightly forceful Alice cut in.

"She needs the sugar" he grumbled but seemed only interested in me.

I felt the need to immediately do as he asked, as it seemed of so much importance to him and I knew he was most definitely still very angry.

I picked up the glass and began taking long slow sips from it; Edward physically seemed to relax before me as I did so.

"I ordered you a cheeseburger and some fries" he explained "is that okay? You still eat meat right?" he checked.

"Geez Edward, _could you be bossier_? Maybe you should have asked her what she wanted to eat before you went ahead and ordered for her...you always"

The pixie was off and away again.

"It's fine! I love cheeseburgers!" I coughed up, while drinking the coke. We didn't need World War 3 to start over Edward's need for me to eat due to post attack shock.

"_He's so controlling._.."

Alice whisper bitched under her breath, unable to let it go.

I heard Rosalie do a weird giggle scoff in the corner.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence and Edwards fascinated attention on my coke drinking I stood abruptly.

Edward looked alarmed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I explained embarrassed and left the table.

As soon as I passed through the door I staggered over to the sink, clutching on to it for dear life and took a couple of deep breaths.

It was suddenly silent and I was finally alone.

My heart began to thunder in my chest and my ears hummed. I glanced up in the mirror, I looked lost.

What was wrong with me? My legs were trembling. I suddenly had jelly legs.

I turned on the tap and let the cold water cascade over my palms and wrists, and then I cupped my hands and splashed the water over my face a few times.

A few more slow deep breaths and I began to calm.

I realised that I might have just had a mini panic attack which would be the normal way to react after a stressful event.

"Pull yourself together Bella" I berated as I stared at my reflection.

"You're fine, everything is fine. You're safe, he won't let anything bad happen to you!"

The thought of Edward being protective seemed to make the panic ease.

He'd always been so intimidating but today I saw how benevolent he could be too. We had a very strange relationship and we never spoke properly or openly with each other but I guess it was early days.

He didn't abandon me this time, he came looking for me.

He must have been worried, or maybe he was just pissed off because I was holding him up. Fuck, he was confusing. But one thing was clear he absolutely didn't want any harm to come to me.

I grabbed a paper towel and patted my face dry, glancing at my reflection again. I looked worn out and tired.

I sighed deeply; thankfully the leg wobbling had subsided.

I re-tucked the hair behind my ears and then I noticed that one of my cheeks was flushed looking. I brought my palm up to touch and winced. Fuck, I didn't want Edward to notice. I began to pinch my other cheek repeatedly so it wouldn't appear so obvious.

I'm sure Edward would freak as soon as he noticed the imprint of a palm across my face.

I heard a creek and looked behind me, the door to the ladies was slightly ajar and I saw Rosalie standing there, staring at me curiously. I noted that she was tall, slim but very curvaceous where it mattered.

"You okay? Edward wanted one of us to check on you, he's being a bit anal to be honest but that's nothing new. I volunteered myself as I thought it be wiser than sending Alice. _If she came in the two of you would never leave again_" she grinned.

I grinned back.

Rosalie was not what I suspected, she was sassy and sarcastic and I liked her.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Edward was right, I needed some sugar and something to eat" I tried to explain.

"You sure?" she verified "because I know meeting us all at once is enough to make anyone want to run for cover"

"You're all really nice" I assured.

"Yeah, but let me guess he told you zip about us huh?" she said knowingly.

I just shrugged.

"Your meal is here so, if you are needing carbs you better hop to it!" gesturing for me to follow.

When we returned to the booth, I was surprised to see that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were missing.

"_I'm gone two seconds_...Alice what did you say to them?" Rosalie accused sarcastically.

"Me? I said nothing, I _do_ nothing. They all have to go have boy talk and not include me. _I hate when I'm not included in things_" she mourned with a dramatic sigh.

"You just keep taking your happy pills and you'll be all good. Eat some of those skittles you bought earlier and taste the rainbow!" she patted Alice's head as if she were a child.

"Oh I forgot I had those..." Alice said distracted and she began to rummage in her expensive looking purse.

Rosalie proceeded to take her seat and I followed.

The smell of greasy food before me was good.

"You better start munching Bella or Edward will get all boss man on you again. What is up his ass today?" Rosalie pondered.

"It's funny to see him like this with you. Who knew he'd be the protective brotherly type" noted Alice as she tried to open the skittles.

"We're not like that" I attempted to explain "He's not like my brother; I mean we don't really know each other too well to be honest"

"Hmmmm" Rosalie hummed next to me. I didn't' dare turn to see the expression on her face so instead I picked up the cheeseburger and took a big bite.

I chewed slowly, enjoying it. Alice finally managed to access her Skittles after wrestling with the wrapper and was thankfully silent as she munched quietly.

They left me to finish my meal in peace, I didn't realise how hungry I was and I devoured it pretty fast. All the while, Alice was staring out the window while Rosalie played with her cell phone.

Every time the door opened to the diner I turned and looked for Edward and his friends. _Where the hell had he gone_?

"Did they say how long they'd be, did they take the car?" Rosalie huffed.

Alice just gave her an exaggerated shrug.

"Edward just got up and insisted that he wanted to talk to the guys outside, I don't think they left. I asked them what was so important that it couldn't be discussed in front of me and Edward just stormed out. _He's acting really funny today, don't you think_? I mean since he turned up this morning he's been edgy. He was totally obsessed with his cell, kept checking it" Alice commented.

"That's nothing different. Edward is Edward. You know he never tells you what's going on in that head of his but he has been particularly irritable recently, he's usually just gives you one of his condoning looks when you annoy him but he's been a bit snarky" Rosalie laughed dryly.

"Maybe he had another argument with Tanya" Alice giggled.

"Ugh, do not even go there" Rosalie huffed rolling her eyes.

_Tanya? Oh god, he's dating her, she's like his gorgeous popular girlfriend or something...I knew it!_

"Tell me Bella, why has it been so long since you've visited Forks? Edward told us it had been about four years? Do the two of you not get along or something?"

Rosalie suddenly blindsided me with her change in topic.

Her question caught me off guard.

I'd been too busy listening to them and worrying about Edwards motives behind his little rendezvous outside with Jasper and Emmett. And then...Edwards's elusive phone caller popped up in conversation and I thought I was going to have a mind meltdown.

"Um... well...he, I...we" I stuttered.

Rosalie raised her brows and her mouth started to turn up in a curious grin.

I swallowed.

"He was different last time I was here, hadn't been with Charlie...um I mean my Dad long. He never spoke to me really, just kept his distance. I don't think he liked me very much to be honest" I confessed.

"I remember when he was like that, but I guess we brought him out of his shell didn't we Alice" Rosalie smiled.

"I think he was that relieved to just meet some kids who were fostered too. But we are bit of an unusual family" she giggled.

"Wait, you live with Alice?" I asked Rosalie not understanding.

"Didn't Edward explain?"

Rosalie shook her head, as if she already knew the answer to my question, glancing up Alice she shrugged.

"My dad said that the Cullen's had fostered kids and Edward was friends with them" I muttered looking between them both.

Alice clapped impatiently.

"Let me fill you in! Emmett and I were fostered when we were really young, and then adopted so that's why we're 'Cullen's'. Mom and Dad fostered Rosalie and her brother Jasper when they were about thirteen"

"Wait, so ...you all live together and you are together, together?" I asked incredulously.

"We aren't actually related you know!" Alice looked horrified.

"It's sounds weird, I'll admit that but Bella you are allowed to date someone if they live under the same roof as you do, as long as you don't share the same gene pool, we don't want no banjo playing children thank you very much!" she laughed.

I must have been sitting there with my mouth agape.

"If you are Jaspers brother then why don't you have the accent like he does?" I asked confused.

"It's just not me sweetie, Jasper likes his southern drawl. I lost it not long after I moved here" she shrugged.

"So...you and Edward huh, not getting along?" she questioned sceptically.

"Yeah, he was really shy when I was last here and well now that I'm back he doesn't really know me, I guess he's ...I don't know" I gave up trying to explain it.

"I think he knows you pretty well actually, and I wouldn't say he hates you now. In fact he's being rather protective and perhaps..., what's the word? Possessive!" Rosalie surmised while eyeing me up and down.

It was my turn to scoff.

"I don't think so..." I disagreed.

"_Oh...someone looks pissed_" Alice muttered abruptly under her breath.

I turned to see that Edward had re entered the diner and was stalking towards our table. He immediately cast his eyes down to my empty plate, making sure I'd actually abided by his wishes.

Then he focused his attention on Alice and Rosalie.

"Something's come up! Emmett, Jasper and I have a thing to do so could you girls take Bella home now. I know I was supposed to do it but I can't. I'll drive the guy's home in my car" his tone was clipped.

"What's so important that you all have to run off and dump us here?" Rosalie pushed.

I couldn't take my eyes off him, his hands were clenched tightly by his sides, his eyes were sharp and fierce and he was barely containing how irritated and provoked he was. _And I knew exactly why!_

He'd told them! He'd been out there for the last ten minutes telling Jasper and Emmett, two complete strangers to me about what had happened with those college guys. He'd done what I'd begged him not to do.

"Charlie said you were supposed to drive me home, he..." I tried to protest.

"_They'll take you_, look I have to go. Your dinner is already paid for" he barked, not even looking me in the eyes.

He turned on his heel and headed for the door; I was up and out the booth a second later and grabbed his forearm before he exited the diner.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered hysterically "_You told them didn't you_? You told your friends what happened to me?" I challenged.

"You think I'm going to let them get away with it?" he hissed under his breath.

"_You are going looking for them_?" my eyes were wide and my heart rate drumming out of control.

The sneer on his face told me all I needed to know.

"Don't Edward please….just leave it" I begged him.

"The girls will drive you home; make sure you lock the doors when you get there. I'm not sure how late I'll be back" he stipulated with an arctic tone.

He then carefully extracted his arm from my hand and walked out without a backward glance.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

* * *

><p>The drive back from Port Angeles was a nightmare.<p>

Initially because I was sitting there stressing the entire time about what the hell kind of situation Edward was getting himself into. If anything happened to him it would be all because of me.

Then there was the fact that I was stuck in a car, _and this was no ordinary car_. I was in some flash cherry red, brand new BMW which apparently belonged to Rosalie. It was hard to forget that the Cullen's were wealthy. It seemed so ostentatious to me.

Finally, there was the matter that I was being grilled by Alice who had insisted in sitting in the back of the car for the entire journey home, right next to me and asking me questions left, right and centre.

Did I have a boyfriend back in Phoenix? _No_

Did I like shopping? _No_

Did I want to go shopping? _Not right now_

Did I want to come back to hers for a makeover? _No_

What were my hobbies? _Reading, cooking, listening to music, studying. I wasn't very exciting_.

Did I like camping? _I had no idea_

Did I like chick flicks? _I guess so_

What was my favourite food? _Italian _

What was my favourite color? _Green_

What type of guy do I find attractive? _Um... next question_

Did I prefer Phoenix or Forks? _Forks_

Why? _Because I missed my Dad_

Why didn't I visit, Edward was always pissed about that? _Wait what? He was?_

Alice huffed.

"Of course he was" she sighed as if it was obvious to me.

"He spoke to you about it?" I asked incredulously.

"He always said that he couldn't understand why you never visited, he said it wasn't fair on Charlie that you punish him because you didn't want to see Edward" she explained.

I inhaled sharply at her words. It was all true but to have someone say it out loud like that made me feel like a total and utter bitch.

"Alice" Rosalie hissed from the driver's seat, "That was really rude; think before you speak sometimes you can be as anal as Edward".

"Ignore her Bella, Alice doesn't have a brain filter" Rosalie sighed as he caught my eyes in the mirror.

"I didn't mean to be rude...it's just something he mentioned a couple of time is all" Alice huffed.

"Probably because you pestered him for information as much as you are pestering Bella, why don't you back off and give her a break, it's none of your business and we've known her five minutes" Rosalie reprimanded, her voice sounding annoyed at Alice.

"Sorry Bella...I didn't mean to come across like that. I'm just nosey" she apologised looking like a chastised child.

It was nice to know that Rosalie had my back.

"It's okay. Um, I guess you were right though. I didn't visit because I felt awkward about Edward being there".

"You don't have to explain...let's just change the subject" she smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, why don't you ask us something Bella?" Rosalie pushed.

"Who's Tanya?"

The words left my mouth before I even had a chance to process it in my mind.

"Hmmmmm, I was waiting for you to ask me that" Rosalie hummed knowingly.

"Tanya is this stuck up bitch..." Alice began.

"Alice, why don't I answer this, you've had enough excitement for one day, give your little mouth a rest"

Then Rosalie continued.

"Tanya is a girl from school. She's not really a friend of ours and we don't have much to do with her. She is however a friend of Edwards whom he sees occasionally; they are a sort of on and off again thing. Tanya is kind of high maintenance" she grinned.

"That's a very political explanation" I surmised.

Knowing that there was some other girl in his life that he possibly, most definitely did things with or to...or she to him..._oh god!_

My insides began to twist and turn, the thought was unbearable. This was the same Edward who barely spoke to me, was always cold and distant with me...the same Edward who kissed me so roughly and passionately when we were thirteen.

I felt quite sick.

He had another girl in his life and this whole time I'd waited for him, been obsessed with him, been terrified of him, fantasised about him. And this whole time he'd just hated me.

"I guess it is...but I'm sure you will come up with your own opinion when you meet her" Rosalie laughed.

"I doubt that. Edward never told me he had a girlfriend, he never tells me anything, like I said we aren't close" my bitterness coming through slightly.

"She's not his girlfriend" Rosalie rationalised, did she notice that I was jealous?

"He doesn't let anyone get that close..." she concluded.

And her eyes caught mine once more in the rear view mirror, cunning eyes making me aware that she knew exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

><p>Finally home.<p>

Alice and Rosalie dropped me off without anymore drama. It was almost dark now and I did as earlier instructed and proceeded to ensure the front door was locked behind me.

The house was empty; Charlie still working. Fuck he worked hard; I never really appreciated that because I was never around to see it.

I felt to awful about that, I stayed away for the wrong reasons. Yes I was scared to face Edward and I ran away from him. But I shouldn't have run away from Charlie. It wasn't fair. I promised myself then and there I would make it up to him.

I shivered, suddenly cold.

How long would Edward be? What the hell kind of trouble was he getting himself into?

My stomach clenched tightly, swirling over and over.

I hoped he wasn't going to do something stupid. Part of me was glad that he had his friends with him, I mean, Emmett is a huge guy. I just prayed that those disgusting college creeps would have had the sense to go back where they came from.

I was the idiot that had wandered into a quiet part of town; a town I didn't know very well. I should have been more careful.

I wrapped my arms around myself when I remembered how scared I'd been, how alone I'd felt. That horrible James guy forcing his body into mine against that wall, feeling him push up against me, hurting me.

His hard fingers creeping up my thighs, it was too much.

I rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom, stripping off my dress and underwear in a rush, kicking off my converse.

I turned the shower on, making sure it was hot and I jumped in.

Standing there for a couple of minutes I enjoyed the sudden relaxing heat of the water as it cascaded down my body. But then I grabbed a sponge and some shower gel and began to frantically start scrubbing away at my skin, trying to wash away the memory of that disgusting man grabbing at me.

I allowed myself to cry, I thought it best to get it out my system then and there.

I felt better after doing so. I proceeded to shampoo and condition my hair.

I had no idea how long I'd been in the shower. When I got out I threw my clothes in the laundry basket, grabbed the biggest, baggiest t-shirt I could find and some fluffy socks, some clean underwear and changed.

I picked up a book from my bedside table, a blanket and made my way downstairs to the couch nearest the front door and I waited.

I sat there staring at the door waiting for Edward to return safely.

It was the sound of stumbling outside the front door and the key in the lock that made me wake abruptly from my uncomfortable seated position on the sofa.

I didn't remember falling asleep.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall and was alarmed to see that it was almost midnight.

_What the hell?_

I jumped up clutching the blanket to me and waiting for the door to open.

Was it him? It had to be. I'd not heard the car pull up outside. The front door swung open and he proceeded to stumble in awkwardly, turning quickly to lock it behind him.

"Edward?" I called out but my voice was a nervous quiver.

He froze. He didn't turn immediately.

"Where have you been? Do you realise how late it is, I was worried. What if Charlie called, what would I have told him...?"

But my words died on my lips when his head of messy bronze hair finally turned around to face me and the light cast over his features.

I gasped.

Blood!

His face was cut, dried or was it fresh blood running down his face from a wound in his brow. One of his eyes already seemed to be swelling. He was dishevelled and his t-shirt torn, there was blood on that too.

"Oh god" I inhaled aghast.

"_Edward what have you done_? What have you done to yourself?" unable to hide my alarm and distress at his appearance.

His green eyes met mine and they looked horrifyingly content.

"Where were you?" I shuddered.

He said nothing only threw something on to the couch behind me, my eyes followed on their own accord.

My cell phone bounced against the fabric of the sofa.

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note<em>

_Sorry for the delay in updating, I had the flu._

_Thanks for your reviews and alerts. Keep reviewing, I'd love to hear your comments and suggestions._

_I'll update as soon as I can_

_Pixie_


End file.
